Bathtub Babies
by LoPar
Summary: Santana Lopez is living the proverbial high school dream.She's got the popularity,grades,money and the stud boyfriend.That is until a bathtub,a quest for perfection and a lapse in judgment all change that.Follow Santana as she trades her pleated skirt and high pony for maternity jeans and a messy bun, and realizes that maybe being a conceited cheerleader isn't everything.Boy!Britt
1. Porcelain protection

_Well, Shit._

That was the first thing that came to her mind as she stared at the little blue plus sign that was seemingly mocking her. She reached into the nearest trashcan to retrieve the box she had thrown away in her rush to pee on the stick that now holds the answer to the frightening question she had been asking herself for the last week. As she double-checked the box a second thought came to her.

_I am so fucked! I Santana Lopez am so thoroughly and irrevocably fucked it is not even funny._

She felt like she was going to throw up or pass out, or both at the same time, so she made her way across her spacious en-suite bathroom and got into her empty tub. This act had been a source of comfort for her when she got stressed. Being enclosed in a small open space, even though the tub was anything but small, made her feel a sense of security. The last time she sat in this empty tub was when she found out her grandmother had died.

_**Flashback**_

Alma Lopez had been battling cancer for as long as Santana could remember, but she knew Alma wouldn't give up easy. So when Santana had come home from a perfect date one night and walked into her living room with her mother crying and her father with a solemn look on her face she had known right away what had happened. After trying her best to comfort her mother she asked to be excused up to her room. Once she got there she went into the bathroom and closed the door as to stifle the sobs that she could already feel coming on.

Santana was as tough as they came. She always seemed cool and collected, except for when she occasionally lost to her "Lima Heights Rage". She hadn't cried in front of anyone since an eight year old Rick the Stick threw a cherry slushie in her face and proceeded to say "Oops, I should've asked if they had guacamole flavored, my bad chica". When Alma picked her up from school that day and immediately noticed Santana's stained clothing she vowed to make sure that would never happen to granddaughter again. The mental condition Alma put Santana through should have been sold to the US Army in order to make their soldiers incapable of being cracked by the enemy.

Santana became emotionally closed off from everyone except for one person, and that's who she called when she was finding it hard to breathe from crying to hard, her boyfriend. He was the only one that had been able to break down those walls Alma had worked so strongly to put up. Most people didn't get his kooky ways, but Santana did and she loved everything about him.

So when she heard gentle tapping on her bathroom door she knew she wouldn't have to respond. Her love always waited ten seconds to enter a door after not receiving a response. Santana was so focused on getting her breathing under control that she didn't even see her boyfriend enter. She felt warm hands pushing her to scoot forward in the tub and soon felt herself being encompassed from the most heart felt and tender hug that she had ever experienced. She scooted back into him as he whispered soothing things into her ear. She knew in that moment that she couldn't get through this tragic time without him their to hold her.

**End Flashback**

As she recalled that horrible night that took place a little over a year ago she found herself smiling at the fact that she had someone as wonderful as her boyfriend. He had been there throughout the whole process, from the wake to the funeral, much to her fathers objections, to visiting Alma's gave every last Tuesday of each month with her family. Dr. Alfonso Lopez was one of the many skeptics to his only childs relationship with the dim-witted yet overly bubbly boy from across town. He felt his Santana could do better, and prayed that she would break it off with the boy who didn't have a future bright enough to meet the Doctors standards.

Santana was well of her father's disapproval of her boyfriend, but she could care less. Santana was never one to listen to her father anyways, her growing stack of detention slips was proof of that enough. She loved her boyfriend with all her heart and that was only cemented in hard times in her life when he was there to hold her in an empty boyfriend. A small smile pulled at her lips as she thought about him.

She jumped when she heard her cell phone start to loudly vibrate on the ledge of the spotless porcelain tub edge. She smiled when she picked it up and read the caller i.d., but then realization suddenly hit her.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

Her boyfriend of three years and newly named baby-daddy was on the other end of that phone call. Santana knew that if she answered it he would sense something was wrong. He always knew, she loved that about him, but right now it seemed more like a damn curse! She also knew that if she didn't answer the call she would be raising suspicion. Its not that there was a lack of trust between them, but they knew each others schedules and never ignored one another's calls. Santana decided she had been around Berry enough to pick up on some of her acting skills.

_Be calm Santana, just breathe and be calm. Maybe you can fool him…._

_Ha, Fat chance!_

_Oh for fucks sakes, answer the damn phone you fucking pansy! _

After taking a deep breath she tapped the accept button and bit the metaphorical bullet.

"Hey Brett…"


	2. Baby Says It All

"Hey Brett…"

"Is everything alright, hon?"

_Shit!_ "Yeah, everything's fine, why wouldn't everything be alright?!" _Smooth, Lopez._

"Well, you called Brett. You don't call me Brett unless you're stressed or cross with me…"

"That's ridiculous, your name IS Brett."

"Yeah, but usually you call me baby or something…" Brett said dejectedly.

"Baby…what about a baby, uh, I mean I'm sorry baby!" Santana face palmed herself as she thought _I am so busted._ She never could hide things from Brett and she felt horrible when she tried. But she needed time to get her own thoughts straight before she told Brett, who would undoubtedly have question upon question, and she just couldn't deal with that right now.

"Uhm , well if you're sure. I'm here if you need to talk about anything, remember that…"

_Uh, why does he have to be so freaking charming all the time!_

"…anyways I called because Puck is throwing a party.."

"Wait, Mrs. Puckerman is out of town? She's going to kill him!" Santana interrupted her boyfriend. Ever since Puck went to juvy for stealing an ATM with his mom's car. _And people call Brett dumb,_ She thought as she shook her head.

"…Mrs. P doesn't know about it. Apparently one of the panther ladies that Puck is bonking,"_ Panther ladies? Oh he means, cougars… . _"left for a business trip and left Puck to baby-sit his house, and she stocked the fridges before she left. Puck says that that's like a sign for him to throw a huge party or something. So, do you want to go?"

"Ah, of course! Free booze, I woul…." She stopped abruptly. _Fuck, I can't drink! That's like super bad for the spawn inside of me…damn kids suck so bad! _She was brought out of her inner rambles about how this fetus is already cramping her style by a concerned voice.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah, lets go." _It'll look strange if I of all people pass up the shit show that is bound to be a Puckerman party. I'll just have fake drunk. Easy enough. _

"Okay, babe. Pick you up at eight? We could go to BreadstiX before hand for a late dinner? I know you like to get your fill, and mine for that matter, before 'yous getz your party on'!" He kidded.

"Hey Hey Hey! Who wouldn't want to eat a piece of carbo loaded buttery heaven before a night of cheap booze? Its delicious and I don't get as drunk!" She defended.

"Right baby…Is that why last time we went out I had to sneak your weeping self up to your bed because 'Donnie Klang never got the recognition he deserved for his one and only album'?" Santana could hear the bubbly laughter and couldn't help but forget her situation for a second. She hoped that whatever happened she would always be able to hear Brett's laugh. It really was the best sound in the world.

"Oh shut up! See you at eight, and you can pull into the driveway, Mami and Papi are working tonight."

"Yes Ma'am! I will see you, my lady, at eight o'clock sharp! I love you." He jested in a mock English accent.

She let the last sentence sink in. "I love you too, B, so much. I can't wait to see you." With that she pushed the end call button. _I really do love him. I hope he still loves me after I tell him._

Santana decided that she had had enough self-wallowing and climbed out of the tub.

_Ugh, time to face reality._

As she made her way out of the bathroom and into her room she noted the time on her iHome read 3:30. She figured she could take a short nap, as she was seemingly tired all the time now, no doubt because of the kid that was now mooching off her. So she pulled off her pants and settled into her queen size bed and snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes, to tired to even think of the situation. The next time she opened her eyes she shot out of bed.

_Fuck! It's 6:45! Why do I always do this to myself! Cheez, Santana its not that hard to set a damn alarm! God, I'm the most irresponsible person in Lima! _

She let out a chuckle at the last part of her inner rant. If that pee stick in the bathroom trashcan was any indicator, she most definitely was the most irresponsible person in Lima at the moment. Which reminded her, she's have to hide the test. The last thing she needed was the housekeeper to come in and find it. _What a disaster that would be!_

So she wrapped it in toilet paper and put it in a plastic bag and placed it at the bottom of the box of tampons under her sink. Oh, the irony.

Santana jumped into the shower and quickly washed, trying to make up for lost time. After she felt she was thoroughly cleaned she grabbed her towel and stepped out of the shower and walked into her closet. She wrapped the towel around her head to try and dry it faster when she caught a glimpse of something in the mirror. That something was her naked body. She studied herself in the mirror. From her toned yet feminine legs, at least something came out of Sue's "Israeli Special Forces" approved workouts, up to her breasts. She realized that getting a boob job at sixteen was ridiculous, but she had always struggled with her image and her dad had been more than willing to try and buy his daughters love. The surgeon had done a remarkable job, there was only the faintest trace of a surgical scare.

Santana thought back on that time in her life. Brett had told her she didn't need to get her "knockers inflated", but he had supported her none the less. Taking care of her when her dad was away at work. Her mother had turned a blind eye towards it.

_Brett._

That is when her eyes trailed down to her abdomen. It was still as flat and as toned as ever. _How long will that last? _She wondered to herself. She was about to lay a hand on said stomach when her phone buzzed once. She ran to her bed and read a text from her boyfriend that read **Be there in 15**.

_Crap! Get your shit moving Lopez!_

With that she quickly dressed and put some mouse in her hair. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her lip-gloss the door bell rang.

_Showtime. _


	3. Stangs and 'Stixs

**Hey guys, Im glad you guys like it so far! **

Also, I don't own GLEE!

_Showtime._

Santana did a once over in her full length mirror, _Damn, I look good_, and with that thought she grabbed her clutch and phone and hurried downstairs. After doing a quick check of the downstairs she walked to the door. As she put her hand on the doorknob she took a deep breathe.

_Play it cool, Lopez. _

When she opened the door her eyes were immediately drawn to a single pink white and pink lily.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." Brett said, charming smile plastered on his handsome face. After all this time Brett never ceased to amaze Santana with his ability to make her swoon. It was sickeningly sweet.

Santana couldn't hold back her giggle even if she had tried, which she didn't. Most people would sooner believe that Hulk Hogan was actually a woman than believe that Santana 'Satan' Lopez would be capable of giggling.

"Well, thank you kind sir….Wait, Babe, where did you get this from?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Uhm…. Mrs. Hagberg's garden." He answered guiltily, complete with downcast eyes and a protruding lower lip.

_It's bizarre that a sixteen year old boy, who looks more like twenty-two, can manage to perfect an adorable pout. _

"It's a sweet gesture B., and I love you for it, but we talked about this."

"I know, I know, but the flowers in her garden are just to pretty. I couldn't help myself. Don't be mad." He was working that pout for all it was worth.

"I'm not mad, but I will be if you keepz me from ma breadsticks any longer! Ahora mi amor!" With that Brett immediately perked up, but then frowned again.

"San, you did you just call 'a whore', 'cause that's kinda mean…"

It took Santana everything she was worth to not laugh. "No B. It's Spanish for 'now', so let's get this show on the road!"

"Well why didn't you just say that in American!" Brett said as her grabbed her hand to pull her into a bear hug.

"Sorry B…. you smell really good." Santana inhaled deeply as she burrowed deeper into his hard but comforting chest. 

"So I've been told. Last time I was at the mall I was dragged into the fragrance section of Macy's and this really hot girl suggested I wear it. Can't keep the ladies away now. I should probably thank that hot girl!"

"The ladies better stay away!" She pulled back and playfully hit his chest. "Oh, and you're welcome."

Santana's stomach grumbled, prompting her to turn around and lock the front door. Flower in one hand and Brett's wrist in the other she dragged him towards his beloved car. It was a beautiful black 1966 Ford Shelby GT350 Hertz Mustang complete with two gold raising strips. Brett and his grandfather had spent the entire summer fixing it up before the elder Pierces moved away to a retirement community in Florida. Brett was extremely proud of his car, and Santana didn't mind either seeing as it only boosted her boyfriend's popularity. Santana couldn't even imagine what would happen to her rep if Brett had been given his grandmother's Prius instead of the 'Stang.

Brett, ever the gentleman, opened Santana's door for her and helped her in then proceeded went around back to the trunk. Santana wondered what he was doing. She watched in the rear-view as he made his way to the drivers side door and crouched to get into his car. Santana always found it a little funny watching Brett fold his 6'3 frame into the drivers seat. She was brought out of her musings as a an almost empty water bottle was placed in her lap.

"For the flower, it will get thirsty." Brett said nonchalantly.

Santana smiled. "Clever boy." She placed the flower into the water bottle and set it in the custom made cup-holders in the center console. "There, a little feminine touch for this dark interior." Santana smirked.

"Hey now! Dark interior is sexy! This is a mans car, woman!" He laughed before looking at Santana to make sure her seat belt was on and starting the engine. The 'Stang seemingly purred.

_This car really is sexy. _Santana thought as Brett pulled out of the Lopez driveway and started towards BreadstiX across town. Santana looked over at Brett and studied his face.

_He really is the best looking person I have ever met, and that includes looking in the mirror, I'd never admit it though. His short blond locks, the strong nose and jaw, and don't even get me started on those eyes. God, I could drown in the blueness of them….We really are the most attractive couple in Lima. I mean Puck and Quinn were kind of hot, but Puck has a dead rodent on his head and Quinn is always wearing a nice shade of Bitch, so yeah, we are definitely the couple with most sex appeal. Sex. Sex is what got you in this mess, dumbass… How did this even happen, I've always taken my pill religiously…religion. Shit, if slushing losers all day didn't get me a ticket to hell, pre-marital sex should get me court side tickets to the underworld…_

"Baby are you sure you are all right? You didn't even squeal when you saw the BreadstiX sign!" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, no, I'm good. Just lost in my thoughts I guess."

"What's on your mind, sweet checks?" He said as her grabbed her hands across the center console.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you…" She said bashfully.

"I'm the lucky one…" He leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips, or so he had planned on doing. Santana brought her hands up to cup his face and bring his lips more securely to hers. She mustered up as much G-rated passion into the kiss as possible before pulling away.

"I love you, B. So much." She said, trying not to get emotional. _You're in the middle of the BreadstiX parking lot for fucks sake!_

"I love you too. Now lets go eat!" He said before getting out of the car and locking it. Brett ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for Santana offering a hand. _I don't think I have ever opened a single door while with him. _He smiled at her as she intertwined their fingers and walked into BreadstiX.

Dinner was fun as always. They were seated at their regular booth with Santana ordering a chicken Caesar salad and Brett getting his usual spaghetti and meatballs, with Santana eating well over an amount of breadsticks that would be deemed normal. Brett at one point jokingly called her out by saying "San, I don't know how one person can eat so many breadsticks! It's like you ate your twin or something."

She rolled her eyes, but slowed down on the card consumption. A voice inside her head tried to defend her actions however, _You're eating for two, you're not a cow. It's not like you can say "Shut up, asshole. I'm carrying your hungry ass spawn!" Yeah that would be a little to dramatic, Berry would respect it….FOCUS Lopez! You're hot, don't forget it, sexy. *winky face*. _She had to stop herself. The fact that she actually imagined her inner conscious winking at her caused her to break out of her musings. _A baby might not be your biggest problem, Lopez! _Thank god for the fortunate arrival of the check.

Santana went to grab her purse, but she half-assed the motion as soon as she made eye contact with Brett. Both of them knew it would be a cold day in Hell before Brett allowed her to pay.

"B, you shouldn't be wasting your money on me. Winter is coming and the pool is going to close for a few months."

"San, you shouldn't worry so much. I make my money doing something I love, so why shouldn't I spend it on someone I love?" He said it like it was the most causal question ever asked as he placed the amount on the receipt and gave it to the waitress.

Santana swooned, and she was pretty sure she heard an "Ahhh" come out of the waitresses mouth. _Maybe Brett is right. I might just have a heart attack from loving him to much._

Brett knew he had said something right as he smirked and said "So are you ready for Puck's panther party?"

_Shit! I forgot about the party. Just one night, you can do this, put your big girl panties on!_

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**I tried to do Brett justice. Let me know what y'all think! Next up "Puck's Panther Party" and some paranoid Santana! **


	4. Puck Panther Party pt1

**I'm glad I seem to be doing the characters justice! Here is the first part of "Puck's Panther Party". Enjoy!**

**I do not own glee **

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alrighty then, lets ROLL OUTTTT!" Brett sang the last part in his best Ludacris voice.

Santana laughed as she grabbed her purse then Brett's hand as they made their way out of the restaurant, but not before Brett winked at the hostess and grabbed a handful of peppermints.

"Babe, don't eat them all at once, you scared me when you started chocking the last time!" Santana said, but it was in vain.

"Tuu late." Brett mumbled through a mouthful of peppermint candies.

_Unbelievable._

As they walked to Brett's car Santana closely monitored his breathing. Two years ago when they had come here on their first official date Brett had shoved five candies in his mouth and a bus boy had to give him the Heimlich. It had thoroughly embarrassed the blonde boy, but it didn't stop him from repeating the action every time they came to the restaurant. He had made it somewhat of a habit of accidently chocking every third or fourth date they had here. Santana just shook her head and got into the passenger seat as Brett helped her in. He then ran in front of the hood but stopped half way. With the lighting from the lights in the parking lot Santana could she a look of panic on Brett's face.

_You have got to be fucking joking me! _She thought as she reached over and honked the horn. That seemed to have done the trick as Brett stood up to his full height and swallowed deeply, then turned to look at her through the windshield. He smiled and gave a thumbs up as he proceeded around the hood to the driver side door. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so next time I'm going to try and not shove all of them in my mouth at once. It's just really tempting, with all the white and red swirl, and it tastes so good. Like winter is in my mouth, you know?" Brett said as he focused on driving out of the parking lot and towards Puck's party.

"Yeah, babe, I know. Just be more careful please." She tried to hide her amusement. _I do not need my baby-daddy dying of a peppermint overdose._

The drive was fairly quiet with only the sound of the radio, but then again it was only a five minute drive to the party house.

And boy was it a party house.

_How the hell has this not gotten busted by the cops already?_ Santana thought as Brett parked the car. It was a nice house, but you could here the music from a block down and there was already red solo cups littering the front yard… and she is pretty sure she can see Azimo passed out in a shrub by the front porch.

Brett opened the door for her and as they intertwined their fingers as they made their way to the front door, dodging some unknown liquid on there way. Santana pointed the body in the shrub out to Brett and he left her momentarily to go check on it. As he came back he shrugged.

"It's Azimo. He's breathing and his pulse is fine. There is a post-it not on his forehead that says 'Don't mind me. Pussy's love bush.'"

"Wanky." Santana said with her infamous 'naughty' smirk.

With that Brett opened the door. They were greeted with the overwhelming stench of cheap liquor and teen sexuality. Usually Santana would have already made her way to the kitchen, but she took a second to let the wave of nausea pass over. She was so not digging the smell tonight.

"Well if it isn't Selena and the Ken doll!" Some freshman Cheerio said.

_Oh hell no! Not tonight!_

"Really? That's the best you could come up with? Don't even try me tonight, Puta! I am not in the mode. Especially from some freshman Jesus freak. Tell me what's it like being a Puckerman flavor of the month?" Santana spit back. The girl was shooting Santana a death glare, yet she knew not to push the brunette.

"Kitty, that's nice." Brett said before grabbing Santana's hand and passing Tina who was holding a huge bowl. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Babe, give Tina your keys. You know the rules." Santana warned.

"Oh, I'm not drinking tonight. I have a dance class tomorrow morning. My instructor said if I throw up on the barre one more time I'll be banned…whatever that means."

_I'm fucked. _Santana had been counting on Brett getting at least a little drunk so it would be easier for her to hide the fact that she wasn't.

"Uhm, B, I have to pee. Why don't you go find Puck and say hi." Santana didn't even wait for a response before she took off down a hallway. She had no clue where the bathroom was, but she was determined to find it.

She opened the first door she found and was meet by something horrible. A one Finn Hudson sitting on a bed with his briefs around his ankles and the one and only man hands kneeled down in front of him.

_Oh GOD! My eyes! _

The swiftly closed the door rubbed her eyes as if trying to will the image to leave her mind.

_Good God, I'll need to bleach my brain! Who even knew Berry was about that life?! What the hell is this world coming to?! _She thought as she made her way further into the hallway. She stopped in front of another door and cautiously laid her hand on the knob. She slowly turned it and opened the door.

_HALLELUJAH! I have found the promised land! _

She quickly made her way into the bathroom and locked the door behind her before looking at herself in the mirror.

_Okay Santana. Calm down. You've made it this long tonight without him calling you out on your behavior. You can make it a few more hours. Just let him do his thing and you do yours. Go find Sugar, she's bound to be plastered already. She won't notice your sobriety. And remember, act belligerent and cry. _

With that she excited the bathroom and made her way back to the living room, but not before stutter stepping out side of the god forsaken Hudson/Berry sex chamber and gagging a little bit.

As she was looking disgustingly as the door the air was suddenly knocked out of her.

_Oh, what the hell?!_

**Tell me what you guys think! Part 2 will be up shortly!**


	5. Puck's Panther Party pt2

**Hope you liked last chapter! Here is part 2 that is Pucks party!**

**I don't own glee**

* * *

_Oh, what the hell?!_

Santana gasped as a body came hurling into her. She was definitely not in the mood for some rowdy drunks tonight. Just as she was about to go "all Lima Heights" a high pitched squeal cut her off.

"SAAAAANNNTANA! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Screeched Sugar Motta, a very drunk Sugar Motta at that.

_Just who I was looking for! _Santana thought as she detached Sugar's clinging self from her.

"Sugar, you have two seconds to get off me before I cut your extensions out!" That got Sugar's attention as she quickly let go and swayed a little.

"No, anything but the extensions, I had them imported from the Swiss Alps!" Sugar all but cried.

_I can't even with her tonight. _

"Fine Ritchie Rich, how about I leave your fake overly priced hair alone and you guide me to the kitchen." Santana bargained. She already knew the answer though.

"My daddy always told me to never make a deal with the devil, but oh well. Follow me." Santana smirked at the 'Satan' reference. _Still got it_, she thought as she followed Sugar through the mass of sweaty teenagers. She actually hated parties. She would much rather be snuggled up to Brett watching a movie at home than here, but she had a rep to uphold.

"Ahh, finally the finest senorita in all of Lima has arrived! What you drinking Chica?"

She would know that deep annoying voice anywhere.

"Fuck off, Puck! I wouldn't trust any drink you made me, you skeeve!" And with that Santana pushed her way past Puck to survey the alcoholic menu for the night. She quickly grabbed a solo cup and poured herself some coke. She then noticed that everyone was starring at. _Well this won't do. _

"Oh my God! Is that JBI hooking up with Sam?" She was actually a little concerned with how fast everyone's heads turned to look out into the living room. She used this opportunity to poor some disgusting whiskey down the sink. Just has everyone turned back to her she screwed the cap back on the bottle and shrugged.

"Guess it wasn't." She said as she took a sip of her "drink".

"What the hell Santana? Are you on crack? Jewfro would never be invited to one of the Puckasaurus' parties!" Puck stated with a cocky smirk.

"Well, he is kind of the biggest weasel I know, and that's coming from me.." Sugar said to know one in particular. An uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen as Santana continued to drink her soda. She was bored, and sober and had had enough of the freaks she was in the kitchen with. So with great showmanship she chugged the rest of her drink.

"Well, I'm feeling a buzz. Time to dance! Where is my man?!" Santana asked loudly.

"Last I saw him he was having a dance battle with Mike in the basement.." Said Sam nonchalantly as he walked in to get a drink. Puck and Sugar cast disgusted glances at him as if what had Santana had said early had been true.

_Sorry Lips, I had to do it. There is always casualties of war, I guess. _Santana thought as she made her way out of the kitchen and followed the loud rap music down towards the basement. She pushed her way through some lucky freshman and into the ring of people carving out a circle around Mike and Brett. She laughed at the sight before her. There was Mike, the Asian, and Brett, the blondest kid she knew, besides Fish Face, crumping their hearts out to 2 Chainz "I'm Different". She wasn't laughing because they were bad, because they were awesome. She was laughing at the fact that both boys had on their 'Thug' faces. _Ridiculous. _

As the song came to an end the crowed seemed to pull more towards Brett. Mike sensed it and bowed down to Brett, eliciting a round of cheers for Brett. After doing a quick victory dance Brett turned and spotted his girlfriend in the crowed and danced his way over to her.

"I'm different, yeah I'm different!" Brett sang as he placed his hand on Santana's hips.

"Yeah, Babe you sure are. Now dance with me!" Santana demanded as she turned around and started dancing. Brett didn't have to be told twice as he tightened his grip on her hips and moved in sync with her.

Four songs later, they were interrupted by Mercedes demanding the power couple up stairs for shots.

_Shit. How am I gonna get out of this one? _Santana thought as she made her way up stairs with Brett hot on her heels.

When she got to the kitchen she was greeted by the biggest bitch she knew, besides herself that is, a one Quinn Fabray.

"Hoepez." Quinn said. It wasn't malicious; it was just how they talked to each other.

"Fabitch." Santana said back.

Just as Mercedes was handing out the shot glasses full of vodka Lumps and Barbara stumbled into the kitchen. _Perfect timing!_

"Alright bitches, on three." Mercedes commanded.

"One…" Santana turned to Brett and said, "Babe, you'll never believe this but guess who I walked on giving the big bop to earlier tonight?!"

"Two…" Brett turned, curious look on his face, "Who?"

"Rachel Berry!" Santana whispered and turned to look at the innocent bystander that would serve Santana's purpose.

"Three!" Mercedes spoke just as Brett whipped his head to look at Rachel with a shocked expression, while everyone else threw their heads back to ingest the burning substance. Santana threw something else backwards. Her drink. She didn't mean to eject the alcohol with such force, but she faintly heard it splatter against the kitchen window. She cringed holding the empty shot class, praying know one noticed. Brett was still looking at Rachel, and she was starring back turning a deep red shade.

_Obviously Berry has a guilty conscious. _She didn't realize she had laughed out load until she felt all eyes on her.

"Uhm… I'm drunk!" She pretended to slur. The rest of the kitchen accepted this and cheered, someone suggesting another round of shots.

_Nope, not another one. _

"Guys, I gotta pee." Santana half whined, it really made her sick to whine like this while she was sober, but they didn't know that.

"Oh come on Consuela, one more!" Puck said. _Be Belligerent._

"No Puck! Iz gotz to pee!" She tried to sound as normal as her drunk self would be at this point. No one had called her out yet, so she figured she was doing okay.

As she was going to exit the kitchen a Solo cup was placed in front of her. She was about to push her way past it when she heard Brett speak.

"Hey Baby, I made this for you. I know Jack and Coke is your favorite." She could see something in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was. She had no choice, she had to take the cup.

"Thanks babe." She said with a half smile and remembered to stumble on her way to the bathroom. Once she got there, and kicked the sophomore Cheerio and her idiot jock of a boyfriend out of it_, _she sat down on the edge of the bathtub before realizing she actually had to pee. The whole time staring intently at the red cup on the counter. Once she finished her business she washed her hands and poured a little of the drink down the drain as well. The smell was repugnant.

_Ugh, the smell. _

A light bulb went of in her head with that last thought. She stuck her pointer and middle finger into the cup and dapped some of the liquid around her lips, as well as neck and just the faintest bit on her tongue.

_That should do it! _She looked at herself in the mirror and zoned in on her flat stomach. _Kid, you are being a real buzz kill right now. You better thank me for this later!_

She grabbed her cup and made her way back to the party.

Two hours, one fake hysterical breakdown and many creative ways to dispose of alcohol, many involving pouring her cup into Sugar's and some well placed liquid tosses, later Brett decided it was time to call it a night. Santana threw a fairly realistic hissy fit including big crocodile tears, but eventually and thankfully gave into Brett carrying her out to his car. Santana decided it would be best to pretend she was a sleep during the way home. She actually did drift off and was awoken by the motion of the car coming to a complete stop.

"Baby, wake up. We're at your house." With that Brett shut off the car and came around to Santana's side and helped her out. She noticed neither of her parents cars were in the drive way. _Someone up there must not hate me._

She leaned into him and stumbled a bit as he walked them to her front door. As she fumbled through her purse and pulled out her keys she noticed a piece of paper sticking half way out through underneath her door. She reached down to pick it up and strained to read it, she really was tired.

**Santana, your father and I were both called into work double shifts at the hospital. We expect for your chores to be done by the time we get home tomorrow. – Mami**

_They won't be home 'till 3 p.m. tomorrow. Maybe this isn't the worst day ever. _

She was broken out of her thought by Brett who had took the keys and opened the door. She smiled gratefully at him until he opened his mouth.

"You know San, a lot of people think I'm stupid.." He started.

"Babe, you're not stupid."

"Let me finish." He said sternly. _Forget what I said about this not being the worst day ever. _She just nodded quietly as if telling him to go on.

"People think I'm stupid, and sure I don't have the state capitals memorized, and I don't get why _x_ get's lost all the time and why I have to find it in Algebra, and yeah, I right in different colors to help me remember things, but I am good at one think. In fact I am the best in the subject. Do you know what that subject is, San?" He spoke.

"No."

"It's you San. I am the smartest person in the world when it comes to you. I know you love extra cinnamon on your churros , how you can't eat a big meal before you go to bed because It makes you tummy hurt unless I'm there to cuddle you. How 'Take Me Home Tonight' by Eddie Money is your go to shower song. How your nose scrunches up when you're having a bad dream or how you when you're about to sneeze you do the most adorable thing with your ears. How you actually like the glee club, but think they make you 'un-cool'. I also know that when you cry, like really truly cry your eyes crinkle on the sides. San, you're eyes didn't crinkle tonight. So are you going to keep lying to me, or are you going to tell me what has you bothered so much that felt like you had to make believe you were drunk?"

_I can't keep lying to him. I can't handle this anymore. _And she couldn't.

Her eyes crinkled up.

* * *

**Did I do alright? Seriously, Imma slave for y'alls reviews! It motivates me to get the next chapter out? Speaking of chapters, did you like this one? Let me know! **

**Will Santana tell him or keep up the charade? **


	6. The Truth Doesn't Always Have To Hurt

**Obviously Santana isn't as clever as she thought! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Glee.**

Her eyes crinkled up.

She gave into the anxiety that had been with her since this afternoon. She released her mothers note and it slowly floated to the ground. He bent down to grab it, and as he stood up reading the note Santana flung herself at him. Clinging to his neck as she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, baby it's okay. I got you. Shh Shhhh" He tried to calm her, but there was no use. She needed to get this out.

As she gripped him tighter he felt her shiver and tapped her thighs, signaling for her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did and Brett could feel the sobs wrecking through her body and it frightened him.

"Lets get you inside, its getting cold." She hadn't even realized she was shivering until he had mentioned it. It was pretty cold, being early October and extremely late at night.

"Sweetie, you need to breathe, you're scaring me." She could hear the panic in his voice. He had seen her at her lowest points in life, but he at least had an idea of what had caused it. She had given him no clue's as to what was wrong and she felt horrible about it.

_I'm such a bitch. He doesn't deserve this, any of this. _She thought as she felt him start to walk, but not before turning them around and closing and locking the door. She had started to get control of her breathing and was able to answer him when he asked, "Where to?"

"My ba-a-thro-om." She hiccupped. He did as he was told, not even needing to turn on the lights. It wasn't his first time walking around the Lopez Mansion in the dark. He had become pretty damn good at it throughout the years he and Santana had been dating.

Santana burrowed further into Brett's neck as he made his way up the stairs and towards her room. By the time the reached the bathroom and Brett went to flick the light switch on his collar was drenched in Santana's tears. The entire way up to her room he had not stopped rubbing comforting circles on her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. He didn't need to be told what to do next.

He lifted his leg over the side of the tub and sat down as Santana curled up in his lap. There was no where Santana would rather be in this moment, well she would rather not have to be having this 'moment', but since she was she was glad Brett was there with her.

"Baby, I can't make it better if you don't tell me about it." He said gently, as if to coax the problem out of Santana.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE IT BETTER BRETT!" She snapped at him. He pulled away from the grip she had on his shirt…

_Oh no. No, no _

Only to gently grab her cheeks and force her to look through her tear filled eyes to look at him.

"B, It can only get worse…" She chocked out.

"Well why don't you tell me about it, and I can decide for myself if I can make it better or not." He was always so patient and optimistic when it came to her, actually when it came to pretty much everyone. She adored that about him, but this was a situation Santana didn't think they were ready to handle, at all.

"San, you're starting to scare me… are you sick?" His voiced laced with panic. She couldn't stand to see him like this anymore.

"I'm pregnant." It came out as an inaudible whisper.

"What, baby?" He asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm pregnant." She said louder. She should have expected what Brett said next, it still managed to catch her off guard though.

"Pregnant? Like with a baby?" Brett's brow was as furrowed as Santana had ever seen it. Obviously thinking extremely hard on what he had just learned.

Santana sobbed even harder. "Yes Brett! 'Like with a baby'!"

All Brett said was, "Oh."

Santana really didn't know what to do, so she did what came naturally and laid her head on Brett's shoulder and breathing deeply trying to calm herself with oxygen and the scent of the person she loved the most in her life. She was pretty sure he stopped breathing momentarily.

_What do you expect Lopez, you just told him you're pregnant, give him some time. _

She didn't listen to herself. With her head still on his shoulder she said "Brett…if..if, uhm I could get an a-abortion.." She had a difficult time even saying the last word.

He tensed. "No, absolutely not! That's like really mean!"

She relaxed a bit before going on, "B, I don't want you to feel like you need to do anythi-" She was cut off by her very serious sounding boyfriend.

"Santana, for once will you please not tell me what I can and can't do!"

_This is it, he's going to leave me._

He tilted her chin up towards him so that they were eye-level with one another.

"San, sweetie, you need to listen to me. I know I don't have to do anything, but I WANT to do anything I can for you. I love you. I'd never let you do this on your own." She had never heard more sincere words.

Tears started to run down her face again as she hugged him tight to her. She cried happy tears. Happy tears for the fact that Brett wouldn't force her to get an abortion, happy tears for the fact that he didn't run out on her, happy tears for the fact that she finally felt some relief for once since she missed her period a week ago.

"I love you too B. So much." She said.

Brett could feel the tears on his neck and resumed his soothing words and gently rubs up and down her back.

After she finally settled down she started to drift off. Brett must have sensed this as he untangled himself from her and then helped her to her feet before picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to her bed. After he lay her down on the bed he pulled the covers over her and turned around and started to walk away from the bed.

"NO! Don't leave!" It scared Santana, how needy she sounded. She was always so independent, and it frightened her at how fragile she sounded.

The room was dark, but with the help of the light in the bathroom she could see a genuine smile spread across his face as he said "San, I'd never leave you. I was going to go check the house and make sure everything was locked up."

"Ple-Please just lay with me for a little bit."

"Anything for you my love." He climbed on the bed behind her and pulled her into him.

Just as she was falling into dreamland she heard from the warm body behind her, "You know, you were wrong."

"Wrong about what, B.?" She mumbled.

"It will get better S., I will make it better. I will take care of you…" He placed his open palm on her flat stomach, "I will take care of us. The three of us." And with that Santana fell asleep as comforted as a teen mom could be, but not before thinking;

_He always makes everything better. _

**This chapter was really hard for me to write, hope I did okay. Let me know what y'all think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	7. Being Brett

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I know for a while I was updating like once a day, well, I'm finally on vacation so I should be back to my normal updating schedule. *****cheers***** **

**I really appreciate all the reviews, and I really try to take in the feedback and give you what you ask for. One of the reviewers mentioned having a chapter from Brett's p.o.v., so hear it is!**

**I don't own glee **

"He always makes everything better."

He had just barely heard it, but he definitely heard what she had said in her half-conscious state. He tightened his grip around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, pondering what she had said.

_I hope I didn't just lie to her. I never want to lie to San. I HAVE to make this better. Whatever she wants I'll do it. She's never let me down and I can't let her down. _

With that Brett lifted his head to look at her sleeping face. _She's so beautiful. _

The way the faint light was hitting her showed the dark circles under her eyes that had been well concealed under her makeup. She had cried it off about an hour ago, or so he thought. This reminded him he had something's to do before he could fall asleep with his love in his arms.

With one final glance at her and a kiss to her tanned cheek and got up off the bed. He made his way downstairs turning lights on as he went. As he reached the entryway he picked up "Dr. Mrs. Lopezs" note and read it again. _Thank my lucky charms for their being busy people! _

Brett had never really talked to the Lopez parents. Brett was a people person, he could read people, and when he had meet with the Lopez's the first time he could read that they did not like him. Brett knew that Santana's dad thought he was stupid. He had over heard him ranting to Santana's mom about "That stupid airhead boy" when he had come over for Santana to help him with his Spanish homework. That was nearly three years ago. Santana had tried to play it off, saying that because her parents were doctors they were serious all the time. Brett hadn't believed her but appreciated the effort anyways. Brett had seen a lot of doctors growing up, he possessed a natural grace like none other but he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and he knew it. Sure, jumping off the top of the jungle gym thinking you could fly wasn't the best idea, but he blamed the Superman Cap commercial; blatant false advertising. But all the E.R. doctors and the doctors his teachers had made him see were never mean like his girlfriends dad. Doctors were supposed to be nice and gentle and give you candies and stickers, not give you death glares. But it was nice that Santana's parents were both doctors because that meant hey weren't home a lot. He felt bad for Santana because he could tell she missed having a family around, she would never admit it, but that just made it easier for him to be with Santana.

_Oh god, Doctors Lopez are going to KILL ME! Wait..I wonder if after they killed me if they could like bring me back to life, they are doctors, just to kill me again…_

A shiver ran down his body just thinking about it. He crumpled up the note and put it in his pocket and quickly ran out of his car grabbing his phone and something else. Once back inside he locked the door and made his way throughout the house checking the windows and doors to make sure everything was locked. He turned off the downstairs lights and made his way back up to Santana's bedroom. Making a quick pit stop in the bathroom to use the toilet and rinse his mouth with mouthwash. Before exiting the bathroom her checked his phone and was alarmed to see several missed calls and text messages from his mom.

_It's 3:30! Mom is probably about to call the cops!_

He immediately pressed his mothers number and it was answered on the first ring.

"BRETT STEVEN PIERCE! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Oh yeah, she was pissed.

"Uhm, hey mom. Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls… my phone was in my car and I had to take Santana home from the party, she wasn't feeling well. I'm at her house know." He answered quickly.

"Oh thank baby Jesus! You scared me! You didn't drink and drive did you? Is Santana okay? Is she breathing? She could have alcohol poisoning! Make her sleep on her side! I had alcohol poisoning once, It's very serious Brett! Watch her like a hawk and call the ambulance!" Brett shook his head at the end of her rant. He knew his mom was a free spirit and all, but sometimes he wondered just how free she had been in college.

"No and no Mom. I didn't drink tonight, I have dance class tomorrow. San didn't drink either. Uhm.. something in her tummy must not agree with her right now or something. She's sleeping now. Her parents aren't home and I really don't want her to be alone, can I stay the night, please?" He hated lying to his parents. He had a guilty conscious. Technically he didn't lie to his Mom… Santana did have something in her tummy that she wasn't on the best of terms with at the moment.

"Sure, baby. But call next time, you had me in a panic! Just make sure you take care of the girl. Goodnight sweetie, love you." She said in her normal motherly voice.

"Love you to Mom, I will, I will take care of her." With that he hung up.

He turned the light off and made his way over to the bed. He took his jeans and shirt off before climbing under the covers and pulling Santana flush against him. He rubbed his hand over Santana's torso and kissed her shoulder.

_San doesn't have a loving family, but we will be her family wont we Baby?_ He thought, as if somehow getting his thoughts to his unborn child. He continued his figure eights on Santana's stomach before drifting off into dreamland himself.

Brett was awoken by soft light streaming in from Santana's bedroom window, one he has snuck in many times. He lifts his head up to look over Santana's shoulder and notes that it is 8:15am. He should go home and check in with his family before he showers and goes to his dance class.

He, as gently as he can, climbs out of the bed and heads to the bathroom where he quickly uses the toilet and rinses his mouth out. As he walks back into the bedroom he notices the thing he had grabbed from his car the night before and quickly finds an index card and a purple pen and scribbles something down on it. He has always loved writing in colors opposed to plain black. Color adds character, as he likes to say. He takes the item and the card and places it on the bedside table closest to Santana. After doing so he kisses her gently on the forehead and whispers a quiet "I love you", before turning on his heel and walking downstairs. As he exits the house he turns to lock the door with the hide-a-key before placing it back in its hiding spot, okay, its not really that creative, but under the flower pot on the front porch is the only place Brett can remember.

He smiles to himself as he walks to his car. _It's a beautiful day, maybe I'll take San to the park later._

He gets in his car and turns the radio on before backing out. 's "Lost Ones" comes on. As the depressing song plays he thinks to himself;

_I'm not going to be that man._

**Hope it was okay; Let me know what y'all think! If you guys want to see something happen in the story just let me know and Ill try and make it happen.**

**Next chapter: The Pierces**


	8. Ballet Boy

**Here you guys go. I tried to hit on some of the things that had been mentioned in the reviews. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Glee.**

_I'm not going to be that man._

_I'm going to be a man like my dad. A man who takes care of his family._

Brett had been so caught up in his mind that he didn't even realize he pulled up to his house. With a heavy sigh he exited his car locking it on his way up the walkway to the front door. He put the key in the lock as quietly as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up one of his siblings on a Sunday morning, to do such would be seen as a heinous crime within the Pierce household.

After making his way into the small entry hallway he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge hoping to find something quick to eat before going up to shower before having to head down to the YMCA where his dance class was being held. To say Brett was exhausted would be an understatement. He was usually very aware of his surroundings but as he walked into the kitchen he hadn't even noticed his father sitting at the table reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"It's nice to see you this morning Brett." Steven Pierce said from behind his paper, causing Brett to hit his head on one of the fridge shelves.

"Oh hey Dad… you scared me, didn't even see you sitting there…" Brett said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you scared your mother and I last night when you didn't call, so I'd say we are even." Steven said. He had a serious tone to his voice, but there was a twinkle in his bright blue eyes, so similar to Brett's own eyes.

"Yeah I know, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't even think to grab my phone out of the car. It won't happen again."

With this Steven laughed. "Brett, it probably will happen again. You're a teenager, just try and remember you really worry us when we don't know where you are…. But I'm not mad. You are a good kid! If you forgetting to check in with us is the worst thing you've done, then I say we have it pretty easy as parents!" And with the Steven got up and patted Brett on the shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

Brett let out a nervous laugh. _"Worst thing you've done.." He's going to be SOOO mad when he finds out about croissant in the oven!_

Brett had suddenly lost his appetite, so he decided on a banana and a glass of chocolate milk. He didn't feel like eating, but years of being an athlete had taught him its better to eat when you don't feel like it than cramp up later on. Brett made his way downstairs into the basement. It was a good size room with a small bathroom and shower attached to it. It had to be a good size seeing as he shared it with his two twelve year old Twin brothers, Cooper and Deacon. The Pierce house was small, but it was a home.

Steven and Susan Pierce had respectable jobs, but it was hard for them sometimes. With five children ages eighteen to five, the budget was tight. Steven worked as an electrician and Susan worked in a daycare babysitting newborns up to four year old. Both Pierce parents worked hard to give their children everything they could. They had recently taken out a second mortgage on their small house to help pay for Brett's older sisters, Allison, college tuition. Allison was a genius. She was a senior in high school right now, but she was graduation a semester early and heading across the county to Stanford in January. Brett was happy for his sister, but he would miss her tremendously. Most smart people would laugh at Brett when he would say certain things, but Ali never did. She was always helping him with his homework and explaining things in ways that he could understand.

As Brett walked towards the connecting bathroom he noticed that his little brothers were still sound asleep. Cooper and Deacon were the complete opposite of Brett. Santana was even taken aback at how horrible they could be. Everyone wondered how such a sweet and loving couple could give birth to such monsters. Cooper and Deacons thrived on irritating others, and they could give Sue Sylvester a run for her money in the "evil scheming" department. Just last week they had made their math teacher cry. Said math teacher also happened to be the boy's wrestling coach at their middle school. Brett very quietly moved into the bathroom, knowing that if he woke the demons up they would harass him about not being home last night.

Brett was in and out of the shower within five minutes, and resumed his ninja like skills to get to his dresser and dress without waking the twins up. Once he was dressed in his sweats and tank top he made his way back up stairs and was greeted by his second favorite person in the world.

"B! I missed you! You didn't wead me my stowy last night!" Emma said in the most adorable voice. She was honestly the cutest kid ever. With her sleep messy blond hair and big blue eyes, with her baby teeth clad smile. She was in her pink princess pj's with her old stuffed duck "Pato" clutched to her chest.

Pato had been Brett's when he was a kid. His best friend in kindergarten had given it to him for his fifth birthday. The little Latina had picked it out all by herself, knowing Brett's love of ducks. He thought back on that day fondly.

_**Flashback**_

"B! I gots you the bestest present ever! I picked it out alls by myself!" a young Santana said. She was dressed in a pretty pink sundress with her dark hair pushed back by a pink headband. Her dimples shined through as she smiled widely at Brett.

"My mommy says I can't open the presents yet.." The little blonde boy said dejectedly. Santana was tiny, but Brett was even smaller. He was by far the smallest child in their class. He was a few months younger than most his classmates, but that didn't account for the height difference. The other boys in their class would often pick on him for his size, but he never did anything in retaliation. That was left to the girl in the pink sundress.

"Where is your mommy, Sanny?" Brett asked.

"She had to go fix people, but she said happy birthday!" Santana said looking down. The Latina didn't really like talking about her parents, it made her sad. She hardly ever saw them and was usually left with her Abuela of a nanny. She watched everyone around the party and noticed there were a lot of parents. Her mami had never been to one of her friends houses, and she had never had a party at her house.

"I'm sorry Sanny, don't be sad." Brett said as he moved to hug his friend. Brett was the only one that could get away with hugging Santana. He had a sixth sense when it came to his best friend, even at five years old.

"It's okay B, lets go play!" And with that Santana dragged the blonde boy over to play on the jungle gym.

After what seemed like forever to the little boy his mommy finally gave the okay to open presents. He got to Santana's present last.

He took the bag from his mom and smiled bashfully over at Santana before reaching in and pulling the tissue paper out of the bag. He then pulled out a white stuffed duck. He let out an excited shriek and ran over to Santana to hug her.

"Do you like it B?" Santana timidly asked.

"I love it Sanny! Thank you!" He said with a megawatt smile. The two of them had seemingly forgotten they were at a party. They were in their own little world. This didn't go unnoticed by Susan.

"What are yous gonna name it B?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, I've never had a duck before."

"Well, my Abuela told me a pato should have a good strong name!" Santana stated.

"Whats a 'pato'?" Brett curiously asked.

"Its Spanish for duck.."

"Pato..pato..PATO! Sanny, that's his name!" He said excitedly.

They heard a scoffuing noise and turned to see Noah Puckerman giving Brett a disapproving look. "You can't name a duck Duck, dumby!"

"He's not a dumby, NOAH! He can name HIS duck whatever he wants!" Santana defended. She turned back to Brett to see him looking up at him with a thankful smile. He was glad his best friend was Santana. 

_**End Flashback **_

Brett let out a small chuckle before looking back down to Emma.

"I'm sorry Bug! Sanny wasn't feeling well so I had to take care of her." He knew with the mention of Santana that all would be forgiven.

"Is Sanny okay?!" She said with almost panic in her voice. Emma and Santana adored one another. Santana found the youngest Pierce to be utterly adorable and Emma had a bit of hero worship going on for Santana. They were extremely cute together.

"Yeah Bug, She just had a tummy ache. She's feeling better now. What do you say we go see what mommy is up to?!" It really wasn't a question. Brett picked up his younger sister and flipped her over his back tickling her feet as he made his way into the kitchen where is mom was bust making breakfast over the stove.

"Hey mom, I have a delivery." He smiled at his mother.

"Well, I don't remember ordering anything. Just drop it off at the breakfast table so I can come see what it is." She said as she put some scrambled eggs on a princess plate and walked over to the table.

"OH! A little blonde girl! I've always wanted one!" Susan said as she smiled lovingly at her youngest daughter and placed her breakfast in front of her.

"Mommy, you're so silly!" Emma said before mumbling a small "Thank you" and digging into her eggs.

Susan took a seat across from Brett at the table as he sipped some orange juice.

"So Brett, how's Santana?" She said.

"Uhm, she feels better…. Just some stomach problems and a headache." Brett said, trying his best not to lie, but only 'bend the truth'.

"Well, you are a great boyfriend, just call us next time. Okay, baby boy." He reached across the table to lovingly stroke his cheek.

"Yes mom." He said back. He wanted nothing more than to confess everything to his mother. She was the most loving, caring, understanding person he knew. This secret between him and Santana was weighing heavily on him, but he didn't want to betray Santana trust, as he knew she was not ready to admit anything yet.

Emma dropping her empty glass of milk down on the table pulled him out of his thoughts and drew his attention to the clock above the stove.

"Well ladies, it has been lovely, but I must bid you farewell." He said in an English accent and bowing. Both blonde girls at the table laughed as he walked out the front door.

When he got to the YMCA he said his "Hi's" to everyone and made his way to his employee locker. Brett had gotten a job as a lifeguard at the Y over the summer. He still had his job, but because It was getting colder outside his hours were getting cut as not many people were still swimming. Of course he was though. Brett loved swimming and was ranked in the top-10 high school swimmers in the State. Brett's first love was dancing, but swimming came in a close second.

Brett had seemingly tried all of the sports Lima, Ohio had to offer. He had liked football a lot until his freshman year when he had been playing cornerback and tackled a receiver so hard that it had broke the boys arm. Brett had felt extremely guilty, as he hated violence, and decided no more football for him. He next tried track, but he would get bad shin splints and he would not be able to dance. Baseball was quickly given up on as well as Brett would be distracted by things while he stood in the outfield waiting for a hit to come to him. Every other sport just couldn't compare to swimming. He would have loved to join the Cheerios, but it was during the swimming season, and Coach Sue scared him. So swimming it was. And boy was he fast.

A good thing about working at they Y was that he could get into the private classes held at the facility for free. He definitely took advantage of it, he hated asking his parents for money.

Today's class was an intermediate ballet class. Santana had begged him not to take the class, as it really want "cool", but he liked it and it kept him flexible for swimming. He had calmed her down by saying this. And it wasn't like he would be bullied for taking ballet. Sure some of the other guys would say it was gay or whatever, but he was really good friend with most of the jocks, minus the hockey team. And at the end of the day Brett would still be the most athletic guy at McKinley. Even if someone dared to say something about it to him, Santana surely wouldn't stand for it. She was venomous, and even the hockey players didn't dare try her.

As he walked into the dance room he took his place on the barre to stretch. He looked around and noticed that every single person in this class was a pre-teen girl. He noticed a few of the girls staring back at him with a smile on their faces. They had crushes on him, and he knew it. Brett was conceited, but he knew he was good looking. All tall and muscular, I guess he couldn't blame them. He imagined that he stared at Santana the same way when he thought she wasn't looking.

The class went by to fast for Brett's liking. He had seemingly forgotten about his troubles, but they all game flooding back into his mind as he made his way back to his car and checked his phone. A text from Santana made him smile, but also made him remember;

**Thanks for the flower and the note B. We will figure this out. I love you.**

He smiled at his phone and decided to call his girlfriend. She answered it on the first ring.

"Hey B, how was class?" She asked, he could hear in her voice how far away her mind probably was.

"It was good. That Alexa girl got called out for staring at me again. I feel bad for her, all the other girls laughed at her. She got as red as your Cheerios skirt, San."

"You shouldn't feel bad, she was looking at something that was not hers!" Santana snapped into the phone. Brett was so shocked that he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the caller id to make sure it was Santana he was talking to.

"Sorry B, I don't know what's wrong with me… I'm just feeling really possessive today. Today at breakfast Mami went to grab a mug out of the cabinet and she took the mug Emma had made for me, and I bit her head off-"

"SAN! YOU BIT YOUR MOMS HEAD OFF!" Brett screamed, appalled.

"No B., it's figure of speech. My mom's head is most definitely still attached to her body. My papi came in and yelled at me about my 'attitude problems'. They are forcing me to go to church tonight, something about family bonding or something. I think my dad just wants to be seen out with his 'perfect' family… If only the world knew." Santana said sadly.

"I'm sorry babe. I wish I could take you away to Candyland. We'd have so much fun." He said in all seriousness.

"Me too B, me too. I have to go, I hear my papi yelling at me. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Love you B."

"Love you too San, call me if you want to talk." And with that he heard the click of the phone call ending.

_School_. _Crap! Did I finish my homework? Hopefully Ali is home!_

With that he started his car and headed to his destination.

**Review and let me know what y'all think. **


	9. Worst Monday Ever pt1

**This will be from both Santana's and her mother, Maribel's pov. Enjoy!**

**I don't own glee **

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ughhh, just five more minutes! Is that to much to ask?!" Santana shouted to no one in particular. She was not a fan of Monday mornings, not a fan at all. Monday meant the start of the week ergo her HBIC act. That's all it was, an act. Okay, well not all of it was an act. She did generally get annoyed with people, but she wasn't really into the whole "slushing" craze, but she went along with it nonetheless.

She shot up out of bed to smack her alarm, with her usual morning fury, when suddenly she was hit with the most overwhelming sense of nausea she had ever experienced, and that included the time she drank Puck's "Mystery syrup". The alarm was abandoned as she ran, into her bathroom, effectively emptying the contents of her stomach. Just when she was about to get up to wash her face her mother barged into her room.

"Santana! Will you turn that damn alarm of-" She was cut off when she saw her daughter clutching the toilet for dear life. "Santana, mija, are you alright?" Maribel said as she walked over to her daughter to check her temperature.

_This is the most physical contact we've had in months. _Santana thought before rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mami…" _No I'm not, I'm scared out of my mind. _"Probably just something bad from the Thai place last night."

Maribel didn't look convinced but didn't push the subject like she usually would've.

"Okay, if you're sure. Now hurry up or you'll be late for school! Ahora!" Maribel said with her usual "Boss lady" tone.

_Ahh, there is the Mami I know._

On her way out of Santana's room Maribel walked over to the bed stand to turn off the alarm. As she was turning to walk out of the room she noticed the single lily in a water bottle. She picked it up and smelt it. She smiled to herself. As much as she wished Santana would date someone who actually had a future, she couldn't help but be happy for her daughter. The love between Santana and Brett was so extremely obvious that it pained Maribel a bit. She feared for her daughter's emotional state and what would happen to it when she got into an Ivy League and Brett would most likely stay here in Lima. Maribel was aware of Brett's swimming talents, but she wasn't convinced his smarts, or lack there of, would take him to whatever college she would force Santana to attend.

As she placed the flower down back where she found it, she noticed a note that read;

**S,**

**Don't worry so much. We'll figure this out, we always figure everything out. Together. **

**Love you always,**

**B.**

Maribel frowned at the card. She wondered what they had to figure out. Knowing Santana she figured it had to do something with her popularity at school. The girl was obsessed with her image. Maribel couldn't really blame her. Maribel and her husband, her husband mostly, had drilled into Santana that having a pristine image was everything when she was younger. She regretted it sometimes, fearing that the need for perfection, along with busy work schedules, had drove a wedge in between her and Santana's relationship.

She placed the card back down on the night stand and silently made her way out of her daughters room. The last thing she needed was for Santana to feel like her privacy was being invaded.

Santana made her way out of the bathroom after taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth. She threw on one of the many dry cleaned Cheerios uniforms that hung in her huge closet. She decided to forgo looking at herself naked in the mirror.

_It's to early in the morning to start balling my eyes out over the whole thing. _

After putting her makeup on she grabbed her schoolbooks and solemnly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Already dreading school. After she made herself an omelet she sat down across the huge dining table from her mother. It was ridiculous really, there were only three of them in the house, yet they had a table that seats twelve.

"Where is Papi?" Santana had to practically scream down the table for her mother to hear her.

"He got called in. What time will you be home tonight, Santana?" Maribel asked, affectively turning the subject away from her father. Santana noticed that she had been doing that a lot lately.

"Uhm, I'm not really sure. I have Glee and Cheerios today, so probably later." Santana said back timidly. Santana had a hard gaze, but it was nothing compared to her mothers.

"We are having dinner at six with some of your father's golf buddies and their wives, so be home by five so you can look presentable." The words felt bitter coming out of Maribel's mouth.

_This is what my relationship with my only child has become? I'm telling her to be home to look presentable? Come on Mari!_

Maribel knew that the way she distanced herself from Santana was absurd, but she couldn't help herself. This is how it had been for nearly ten years now.

"Yeah, okay Mami." Santana said as she picked up her plate and deposited in the sink. Without so much as a goodbye to her mother Santana picked up the keys to her cherry red convertible Audi TT.

_I love my car, but seriously? Overkill._

She drove to school in silence. It was only about a ten minute car ride, so it wasn't to long of a car ride to be left alone with her thoughts. She immediately perked up when she noticed Brett's car already parked in his usual space. She parked next to his car and was a little disappointed that he wasn't waiting for her. Usually he would wait for her and they would walk into school together.

_Act like nothing is wrong, Santana. Everything is fine and normal. _

She figured if she kept telling herself that then maybe everything would be fine. Doubtful.

She grabbed her backpack and Cheerios gym bag and made her way into her palace a.k.a. McKinley High School.

Students parted for her was as she walked down the hallways, knowing Santana was not to be trifled with, especially on a Monday morning. There was no sign of Brett anywhere, but she did have unfortunate run in with a certain diva.

"Good morning, Santana. I trust you are prepared for Glee today!" Rachel said, much to chipper for Santana's liking.

"It must be a good morning, huh Nose? I here they are making 'The Hobbit' book into a movie, must be exciting. Finally getting your staring role!" Santana smirked evilly. She couldn't help but chuckle at herself.

_Nice one, Lopez!_

To say Santana was pleased with herself would be an understatement, and watching Rachel pout an walk away only made it ten times funnier. Rachel did remind her of something though; She had to sing a solo in Glee today. She most definitely was not prepared, she had been, shall we say, "occupied" this weekend. Maybe she could trade days with someone.

The warning bell sent students in a frenzy to get to their classes. Santana sighed and grabbed her first and second period books and made her way to class.

Santana didn't really pay attention in either of her classes. She didn't really care about geography and she was fluent in Spanish.

_Thank god third period is free! And with Brett._

Santana made her way out towards the outside tables where she spotted a blonde head of hair. She smiled at him as she got closer and saw him with his trigonometry and his tongue sticking a little out in concentration.

"Hey babe, whatchu doing?" Santana asked with a gently smile. Usually she would have to force Brett to do his school work, so it was a pleasant surprise to see him doing work, seemingly unprovoked.

"Oh, hey-" He said as he stood up to give her a light peck on the lips. "Just trying to get better at math. I want to get my grade higher. I don't want to be a failure."

"That's great B., but a C is a good grade. C's are okay, you're not failing." Santana said as she stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I don't want to be a failure in life, San. I need to get good grade's if I want to get into a good school. I told you I would take care of you-" He points to her stomach. "The both of you…unless you are thinking about adoption.." He said and couldn't help the sad look that crept up on his face. Santana hated that look, and she could feel the sad look that had appeared on her face when he said the word adoption.

_I don't think I could give up this baby. Sure, it's already causing problems for me, but I love it._

"B., We have a lot to talk about, but right now I don't think I could give it up for adoption… I want to keep it if you want to." She said with her eyes facing down.

He turned to look up at her. "Of course I want this baby San! It's like a mini you, I wouldn't ever give up a piece of you, but I don't want to force you." Brett said as he forced her eyes to his.

She let out a megawatt smile. "Well B, It's half you too… So we don't have anything figured out, but we have that figured out. We are keeping this little hellion!" She didn't realize she had started to cry until she inhaled thru her nose and felt all the stuffy crying snot. She let out a little laugh as Brett got up and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Since that's settled…. Can you maybe help me with this work, its like, really hard?" He asked bashfully.

"Of course I will!.." Just then she remembered what Manhands had mentioned to her earlier. "I will help you if you agree to switch days with me in Glee. I was supposed to sing, but I totally forgot to pick a song this weekend." She eyed him up. She already knew he wouldn't say no to her.

"Yeah, no problem San. I've had a song picked out since gave us the assignment!"

With that they both sat down and went over Brett's math work until it was time for their next class.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Usual lunch time banter and what not. Santana was actually dreading the end of the school day. No one wanted to spend and hour with Sue Sylvester.

Luckily for Santana, Sue had decided her squad wasn't flexible enough. She actually felt pretty good, considering she had spent nearly an hour with her legs stretched up near her head. _**Wanky.**_

She was looking forward to seeing what song Brett had chose to sing, she really hoped it had been an original piece. She thought "My cup" was absolutely hysterical.

She walked around the piano to her seat in the back of the room, not before making a gagging noise while walking past Finn and Rachel.

_This should be a National Geographic's documentary. Finn is literally sucking her face right off. Hope he chokes on her nose…Wow Lopez, that was mean, even for you. _

She shook her head at herself as she took her seat. came walking into the room with his usual determined look on his face.

"Okay kids, we are continuing with solo's..Uh, Santana, I believe it is your turn." Schue said.

"Oh, I traded with Brett." Santana gave Schuster a pointed look, as if not to challenge her.

"Okay, where is Brett?" Just as he said it the band started playing.

_You introduce me to life that I've never known_

_When I'm by your side that's when I'm feelin' home_

_And my only attempt is to make you smile_

_I promise_

Santana could already feel the tears forming as Brett sang to her.

_So believe what I say when I say I'm real_

_'Cause there ain't no mistakin' the way I feel_

_Baby, open your heart and accept this love_

_I give you_

_Over the others, over my pride_

_Over the faults I have in my life_

_I choose you, I choose you_

_I choose you, I choose you_

Brett was standing in the middle of the room with all eyes on him, but he was looking straight into Santana's eyes. Forcing her to understand the lyrics he was singing.

_Over the others, over my pride_

_'Cause you're the best thing in my life_

_I choose you, I choose you_

_I choose you, yeah_

_Said I knew it was right, so I took the chance_

_Disregarded the challenge of the circumstance_

_Now you're too big a part of me to let you go_

_I promise, yeah_

_So despite the way that I make mistakes_

_And despite the direction this love may take_

_You can always be sure of me, just have faith_

_I got you, this much is true_

_Over the others, over my pride_

_Over the faults I have in my life_

_I choose you, I choose you_

_I choose you, I choose you_

_Over the others, over my pride_

_'Cause you're the best thing in my life_

_I choose you, I choose you_

_I choose you_

As he sang the last line he made his way up towards Santana, effectively making all eyes go to her.

Santana was focused on Brett, but she was pretty sure she heard Puck make a comment about "Satan actually has sober tear ducts?" She furiously wiped at the tears, but it was no use. She couldn't hold them in.

Brett pulled her up to her feet and brought her into a tender hug. He kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I will always choose you."

Brett was always amazing her, but just when she thought he couldn't get any sweeter he went and did something like this.

For the rest of Glee they sat in the back in their own little world. actually had to shout at them to snap them out of their trances.

They walked hand in hand out to their cars when Santana remembered she needed to be home in fifteen minutes.

Brett didn't want her to go, and tried to trap her with his kisses. Santana loved it but hated it.

_This boy is going to be the death of me._

"B.." He kissed her. "I really have to g.." Another kiss. She had to pull away from him. "Go. Seriously B, my parent will kill me if I'm late to this dinner." He just pouted at her.

"Don't you dare with the pout Brett!" She said sternly.

"Ehh, it was worth a shot." He said as he helped her into her car. Once she was all settled he closed the door and leaned over it.

"Have fun at dinner. Love you!"

"Ugh, I won't but thanks anyways, love you too B." She said as she started her car.

She gave one final wave and took off out of the school parking lot.

She was still on her "love high" from Glee and she didn't even notice that both her parents cars were parked out front.

She was humming the Ryan Leslie song when suddenly she heard her father's voice from the living room calling her.

She cautiously walked into the living room and was confronted by the most horrific sight she could ever imagine.

"SANTANA! CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?!" said looking as furious as ever and holding up the positive pregnancy test she had used not even three days ago.

_Shit._

**Santana has really stepped in it this time! Let me know what you guys think! As always I'm open to suggestions if you guys have any, Review or PM! **


	10. Worst Monday Ever pt2

**Welp kids, shits about to hit the fan! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee**

_Shit._

"SANTANA, ANSWER ME!"

Santana was frozen in her spot at the entryway of the living room. She took in the scene in front of her. Her mother was sitting on the far end of one luxurious, but uncomfortable, couches looking out the big bay window. Maribel looked as pale as Santana had ever seen her, much in contrast to her father, Alfonso who was as red as Santana car.

Santana literally had no words. She actually felt like throwing up her lunch.

"GODDAMNIT SANTANA! How could you let this happen?!..." Alfonso said as he stormed over to Santana, who flinched at her fathers figure. Alfonso had never physically abused Santana, but she wouldn't doubt he would in this situation. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

"Santana! How could you! You've ruined your future! And for what? Huh?! Some stupid idiot who can't even spell his own name?!" Alfonso said right in her face. When he turned around to continue his aggravated pacing he heard a small mumble that sounded a lot like; "He's not stupid.."

This set Alfonso off.

"He's not stupid? HE'S NOT STUPID, SANTANA?! He's not to blame for this?" He looked at his daughter who had her eyes trained on the ground. He let out a sigh. "I raised you better than this, Mija.."

_You didn't raise me. You were never around. _Santana thought.

Alfonso walked over to his daughter and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mija, we can fix this…this..this sin." This statement caught Santana's attention and she made eye contact with her father. She saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Santana, honey, I can fix this. We can go to the clinic and it will be like it never happened." Alfonso said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

_Unbelievable. _Santana thought.

"No Papi, I'm not going to get an abortion.." She held his gaze the entire time, and saw fury in them as soon as she said "no".

With his grip tightening on her shoulder he spat "You WILL get an abortion! Think of the sin you have committed, what will God think?!"

Santana had had enough.

She swatted his hand away as she said "The sin? The sin, Papi?! You don't think abortion is a sin?!.." Santana had never been more furious in her life. "And what shall God think?! You don't care what God thinks! You only care about you, and what everyone will say about you because of your daughter! Well I don't care Papi! I am keeping this baby, and I am going to be a better parent to it then you ever where to me!"

Alfonso was shocked, he had never been spoken to in such a way, and he was having none of it.

"You want to keep it?! You can keep it, but you will not do so under my roof! So you can go off and live with your fairy of a boyfriend then that is just fine! You know what else Santana? I don't care what people think of me because of my daughter, because as of about two seconds I no longer have a daughter. I clean my hands of you-" He actually rubbed his hands together as if literally washing his hands of Santana. "Now get out of my house before I remove you myself!"

It was Santana's turn yet again to be shocked. She eyed her father up and down.

_Is he actually serious? _Alfonso had always been and absentee and uninterested parent, but Santana hadn't thought him capable of disowning her, but at the same time now that it was actually happening, it surprisingly didn't hurt as much as one would expect.

As Santana turned to head for the front door, she saw her mother stand from the couch. Maribel looked like she wanted to say something, but she was beat to it by Alfonso.

"Get out now, and don't even think about taking your car. I will report it stolen. No one wants to have a kid while incarcerated."

That had stung Santana, and without looking back she ran out of the house with only the clothes on her back(Cheerios uniform) and backpack.

Santana didn't know how long she had been aimlessly wondering until she ended up at the park about two miles away from her house. He and Brett would play at this park all the time when they were kids, and still came here to feed the ducks as often as their busy schedules would allow.

As Santana sat on the swings and gently swayed herself she thought back on the events that had happened not long ago.

_What the hell was that?! Seriously, Santana, you've got to be the unluckiest person on this planet… I can't believe my own father disowned me…Am I making the right decision?...Of course, I couldn't abort this baby. Can I handle a baby? I mean, I just turned seventeen a few months ago! I'm a junior in high school for fucks sake! UGH! I need a Brett hug…Brett! _

"Shit!" She muttered to herself as she fished through her Cheerios jacket pocket to find her phone only to realize her battery was dead. If she didn't feel up shit creek without a paddle then, she definitely did now.

Taking in her surroundings she realized it was starting to get dark. She figured there was only one place for her to go now. Brett's house.

Brett didn't live that far from the park, so I didn't take her long to get there. As she approached the Pierce residence she noticed that Brett's car wasn't parked out side.

_Well there goes that plan. I wonder if Sugar…_ She was cut off from her thoughts by a car horn.

She turned her head and pretty much wanted to die on the spot. In know way was she ready to see Susan Pierce's bright and smiling face. Santana always has looked up to the women, but she knew she wouldn't last five minutes with the women. Susan had the ability to read people like none other. Susan and Brett were so much alike it was scary.

Santana just stood on the sidewalk with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't even smile back at Susan before the blonde women called her out.

"Santana, sweetie, are you alright?" Susan asked worriedly.

"Uh..yeah, Mrs. Pierce.. I was just walking and I figured I'd see if Brett needed any help with his homework.." Santana blatantly lied.

"Huh.." She didn't sound convinced. "Well, he's not home yet. But since you're here why don't you help me unload these groceries." She said with a charming smile.

"Uh, yeah sure."

As Santana and Susan set the last of the groceries on the kitchen counter Susan caught Santana totally off guard.

"So Santana, are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?" Susan asked pointedly.

Santana looked down at the counter. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Well, I don't think you've called me ' ' since you were six. You haven't walked anywhere since you got your license, and you and Brett are in constant contact. SOO, if everything was peachy you would've known Brett wasn't home… You know you can tell me anything. I'm sure it's not that bad." Susan coxed.

_I'm done. _Santana thought… Right before bursting in to tears. Like ugly sobbing tears.

Susan was a bit taken aback by the sudden onset of sobs, but quickly jumped into "mom mode".

She walked over to Santana and engulfed her in a comforting hug. While rubbing her hands soothingly up and down Santana's back. "Hey, hey, hey…schusss, its okay. It's okay. I've got you."

After what seemed like hours, yet had only been a few minutes Santana let out a strangled "I'm Sorry" from where her head was buried in Susan's shoulder.

"What are you sorry for, dear?" Susan really wasn't prepared for what she was about to hear.

"I- I'm pre-preggg-" Santana took a deep breathe and pulled away from Susan just enough to look at her face. "I'm pregnant."

_There I said it! Now I'm about to get kicked out of this house as well! Damn it all to hell!_

Santana had anticipating some cold words and a swift push out the front door, but she couldn't help but let out a whimper as Susan pulled her back into an even tighter hug.

"Uhm, okay. Santana, sweetie, don't cry. We can figure this out…"

Santana suddenly yanked herself out of the older woman's embrace.

"'Figure this out' I can't, no I won't get an abortion! My father can't make me and neither can you!" Santana shouted.

Susan had never been more thankful for an empty house than at this moment. Her heart ached for the young woman in front of her. Except she looked like a little girl. Susan pictured her as the little five year old that had come to her crying when she fell off the jungle gym, because her own parents weren't there to tend to her. Susan in that moment knew exactly what she had to do, just as she had done twelve years ago. She would take care of Santana.

"Santana, you need to calm down and listen to me." Once she was sure she had Santana's attention she continued. "I am not your father, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. Okay? I will support you in what ever you decide."

_Oh thank god. _Santana had never felt more relived in her life.

Once Susan saw Santana visibly relax she decided she needed some answers.

"Santana, does Brett know?" Santana nodded.

"I take it your parents know." Another nod. Susan spotted the fresh tears.

"San, sweetie, did your parents throw you out?" All Susan needed was a chocked out sob to get the conformation for what she had already expected. She didn't like the Lopez parents, especially the father.

Susan grabbed Santana's hands in between hers, causing Santana to look up at her.

"Sweetie, You are more than welcome here. You always have been, and that's not going to change. We don't have much, but we will make it work, okay?"

Santana smiled a watery smile at her and lunched onto Susan. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Santana repeated over and over again.

"Well,San, now that that's out of the way…you look exhausted, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just really tired. I think everything that's happened has just caught up with me" Santana said through a yawn.

Susan nodded her head. "I understand sweetie. Why don't you go up to Ali's room and take a nap. She's got a study group tonight, so she wont be home until after dinner. The boys should be home in about an hour, I'll send Brett to wake you when he get's home, okay? We have a lot to talk about." Susan ended with a smile, she hoped was optimistic. No need to frighten Santana more then she already was.

"Okay. Thank you again, Susan. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you." Santana said before making her way out of the kitchen.

After Santana left Susan looked at the clock. 6:30pm it read.

_An hour should be enough time. _Susan thought.

She spent that hour sitting at the kitchen table crying. Crying for her son and his girlfriend, whom she loved like her own flesh and blood, and for the baby that they would be bringing into the world at such a young age.

Susan's mini pity party was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming followed by mischievous giggling that she knew belonged to her twins. She quickly cleaned herself up and gathered all her motherly strength before going into the family room. The last thing she wanted was for her kids to see her upset, because she had a feeling they would need her as a rock in the coming months.

"Boys, you're dad is bringing home dinner shortly, why don't you get all showered." She demanded more than asked. She heard the twins let out identical annoyed sighs, but they made their way out of the room nonetheless. Brett's tall figure was just about to walk past her when she stuck her arm out placing her right hand flat against his solid chest.

Brett looked down at her with a confused face. "What's up Ma?"

"You're girlfriend is 'what's up'" She said. Now he was even more confused.

Susan shook her head. "She came here looking for you, she wasn't feeling very well so I sent her up to Ali's bed to get some rest." Susan raised an eyebrow at Brett as if asking him to explain. When he didn't look defensive she removed her hand from him and pointed towards the stairs, as if telling him to go check on her.

Brett smiled bashfully at his mother, being completely obvious to the night's early confessions.

As he started up the stairs he looked over his shoulder and said "She probably just ate something bad"

"Something like pregnancy hormones.."

Brett stopped dead in his tracks.

_Oh boy…_

**Hope y'all liked! Review Review Review! Let me know what ya think and any suggestions for later chapters! **


	11. Busted

**I've seemed to confuse myself a little in previous chapters lol. So I just want to clear up any confusion. Santana and Brett are both juniors, and both sixteen. I said earlier Santana was seventeen, but that wouldn't make sense if she just started junior year…anyways, on with the story!**

**I don't own Glee.**

_Oh boy…_

Brett slowly turned around from where he had been standing on the stairs. When he looked at his mothers face he could see the look that was a cross between disappointment and anger. Her voice told the same as she spoke.

"Go wake Santana up, Brett. Your father will be home shortly, and when he gets here the four of us are going to have a talk." Brett can't ever remember hearing the voice his mother had used, even when the twins got themselves into trouble.

Before Brett could even acknowledge his mother, she had walked into the kitchen leaving him standing on the stairs with his mouth hanging open. He then realized something.

_Mom knows. Santana Is here. Wait… Why is Santana even here? If Santana is here and mom knows, then Santana must have told her. But why would Santana tell my mom?_

Brett was baffled to say the least. He turned and continued walking up the stairs and stopped in front of Ali's room. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly. He didn't get a response he slowly opened the door. What he found brought a small smile to his face.

_Even when we are going to be in so much trouble, she makes me smile. _

Santana was sound asleep in the middle of Ali's bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. As Brett walked closer to his slumbering girlfriend he noticed the tiny goosebumps on Santana's skin. She was laying on top of the covers and there was no way for him to cover her up, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He pulled off his shoes and climbed onto the bed behind Santana, pulling her snuggly against him. Santana was constantly telling him how warm he was so this made sense. He also knew Santana could sleep through an earthquake. Most people would at least regain semi-consciousness when they would get cold and pull the covers over them. Santana wouldn't wake for anything.

As Brett laid there with Santana in his arms he couldn't help but be a little optimistic.

_Mom knows, and she didn't kick San out….that's a good thing right? _

Brett thinking of his mom reminded him that he needed to wake Santana up so they could go talk to his parents.

"San, San baby, wake up." He said softly as he gently shook her.

Dead to the world.

He raised his voice slightly and shook a little harder.

"S, I need you to wake up." He got a mumbled response in return. She turned in his embrace abandoning the pillow she had in her grasp to burrow into Brett's chest.

"San, my parents want to talk to us…" He said.

That got Santana to wake up real fast.

She looked up at him and she could feel the hot tears already forming in her eyes as he heart started beating hard against her chest.

"B! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to tell your mom, it just kind of happened. You know how hard it is to lie to h-" She was cut off as Brett placed his lips over hers.

Having Brett's lips on hers only made her heart beat faster. Brett always did this to her. No matter what the situation was, kissing Brett always made her heart beat a little faster, but in a good way.

Santana slipped her tongue out and traced Brett's lower lip with it. She couldn't help the disappointed and hurt look on her face when he pulled away. Brett noticed this and immediately went to reassure his girlfriend.

"San, as much as I'd love to get my 'mack' on, my mom was pretty serious sounding about wanting to talk.." He studied her face as he talked. "And I'm not mad you told my mom. I know how she can be, it's like impossible to lie to her…" He bit his lip for a second before suddenly jumping off the bed and walking around to Santana's side and holding his hand out for her to take. "..So lets go talk to her. Together."

Santana couldn't help but feel comforted by him.

She let out a heavy sigh and a small smile as she grabbed his hand.

"Together. I love you B."

"Love you too, San."

Both could feel the others apprehension as they exited Ali's room and headed down the stairs. They were greeted downstairs by silence. It was an eerie silence; The Pierce house was never silent.

Brett lead Santana into the kitchen and first saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee held between her hands. Next he spotted his father.

Steven Pierce was leaned up against the kitchen counter with a somber expression on his face. Obviously Susan had informed him of the situation. It made Brett sad. He was sad because he knew he was the one who put that look on his dads face.

Santana also took in the scene and gripped Brett's hand a little tighter, figuring he needed it as much as she did.

Neither of the Pierce parents had noticed them walk in, both lost in their thoughts. Santana cleared her throat, not only to get their attention, but to try and get rid of the huge lump that had formed.

Susan's head snapped up towards the couple, but Steven didn't acknowledge them.

Brett figured that could maybe be a good sign. If he was going to kick Brett out he would have probably done it right away, Brett hoped as much at least.

"Hey you two, why don't you sit down… Santana, honey, did you have a nice rest? Do you need anything?" Susan said, trying her best to sound somewhat chipper. She was failing miserably, but the teenagers appreciated her for trying.

The couple made their way and took seats next to each other at the table, never separating their hands.

"Yes, thank you Susan. I guess my body needed it. I'm fine right now, thank you." Santana said to her blonde woman. As hard as Santana tried, she couldn't make eye contact.

Talk about awkward tension filled silence. Leave it to Brett to try and break it.

"Uhm, Ma, where is everyone?" Brett asked, looking around the kitchen as if looking for his siblings to pop out of thin air.

"I sent the twins and Emma down to your room with pizza and a movie. Ali is with her study group, I'm not quite sure what time she'll be home."

"Oh." Brett said, feeling stupid for even trying to make things less awkward. Now was not the time.

As silenced settled over the kitchen once again Brett rubbed his thumb over Santana's knuckles in a soothing manner, not even realizing he was doing it. Steven Pierce realized it.

Steven finally broke his silence as he walked over towards the table. The teenagers tensed, half expecting Steven to have an outburst, but what he said caught both of them by surprise.

"Santana, do you love Brett?" Steven asked looking Santana in the eyes.

She held his gaze as she said confidently, "Yes. With all my heart."

Then Steven turned his stare to Brett. "Brett, do you love Santana?"

He responded in true Brett fashion, "I do. I love her more than anyone I've ever loved in this world…No offense mom and dad.." He looked at his parents guiltily, but what he had said was true, so they shouldn't hate him for it.

Susan let out a little giggle, but quickly regained her composure as her husband sat down next to her.

"Well. Santana, you love Brett. Brett, you love Santana. So as far as I'm concerned this child was conceived in love. It is a psychical reminder of your love, albeit a little earlier in you life than I would've hoped for you both...but this baby is love. I'm not one to get in the way of love.. and Santana.." He looked at her with a sad smile "..I'm sorry that your father would try and destroy that love." He let out a long breathe before continuing. "I'm disappointed in both of you, but at the same time I admire your handling of the situation… Santana I admire you for standing up for your believe is right for you, and Brett.." He intertwined his fingers with his wife's. "..I admire you for sticking by Santana's decision. You are the man your mother and I raised you to be."

Santana had always liked Brett's parents, loved them in fact. She never disappointed her. Even when she had disappointed them so severely, they would not disappoint her.

Brett had been afraid of what his parents would do, but now he realized he shouldn't have been. His whole life his parents had stuck by him and been nothing but supportive. He was silly to think they would abandon him when he needed them the most.

Brett turned to Santana and gave her a smile, which she returned. That's when Susan spoke up again.

"Don't think you two are off the hook." Susan said it in a serious tone, but she didn't look as stern as she sounded.

The teenagers snapped out of each others gazes to look back at Susan as she continued with what she had to say.

"Now, we have things to go over. One, Santana, have you seen a doctor?" Santana shook her head.

"Well, tomorrow I am going to make you an appointment with my OB-GYN. She's delivered all my kids, and I wouldn't trust my grandbaby's birth with anyone but her, okay?"

Santana couldn't help but smile at the fact that Susan had said "My grandbaby". It meant that Brett's mom already felt a sense of family over the child she knew was growing inside her.

"Two, and this is a big one. A baby costs money. Lots of money. Even before they are born they cost money. Now, Santana I don't think your parents can legally take you off of their insurance, but I'm sure your dad will somehow forward the bill to us…"

Susan looked at Santana who looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Susan could only imagine how freighting this must be for her.

"..Hey, don't freak out. We will figure it out, okay? But it is going to be tight around here. We just sent in Ali's tuition check, so we aren't high rollers rights now" Susan and Steven both let out a sad laugh. They refused to give up one child's dreams because another child had made a poor choice. They would just have to make it work.

Brett decided he needed to step up. _This is my girlfriend, my baby.. my family. It's my job to take care of them, so that's what I'm going to do. _

"I can get another job! Yeah, I'll get another job!" Brett said enthusiastically.

Susan was happy to see her son stepping up to take care of his responsibilities, but it scared her a little, which led her to her next point.

"You could Brett, but It's important that you and Santana both graduate high school. So if you can balance your responsibilities here at home with School, swimming, dance and two jobs, then by all means, go for it." Susan said to her oldest boy.

"I know. I could give up dance and swimming if I had to. I'd give up anything for San and the baby." He said in all seriousness.

Santana and Susan both let out a little sigh. Steven just had a smug smirk on his face that said 'That's my boy'.

_He really doesn't realize how perfect he is._ Santana thought as she looked adoringly at her boyfriend.

"That's amazingly mature of you Brett. Hopefully it won't have to come to that. Ali is applying for scholarships and aid so hopefully she gets some…speaking of Ali, I think you two should tell her what's going on. We have limited space in this house. I was thinking, Santana, that you could share Ali's room until she leaves for school, then you and Brett could use it as both of yours room. I don't think you would be very comfortable in the basement with three smelly boys." Susan smiled at Santana, the Latina gave a grateful look back.

"I don't think you should tell the younger children yet. It would just create confusion. So as far as we are concerned, the Lopez's are going on a mission trip and didn't want to leave Santana alone for the time they would be gone. And once your condition becomes obvious then we tell them the truth. Usually I am not one for lying to my kids, but I think we could avoid a lot of drama this way." Susan said with a nod as if to approve of her own reasoning.

"I totally understand." Santana said agreeing with Susan, and being thankful that she wouldn't have to explain her pregnancy to precious little Emma, at least not yet.

"Santana, were you able to retrieve anything from your house?" Steven asked.

"Uhm, no. I left in a hurry." Santana said, trying not to tear up.

"Well, until we can get you some stuff you can use Ali's thin-" Steven was suddenly cut off by the sound of the front door opening followed by a "Where is everybody?"

"Aww, speak of the devil." Steven smiled before answering his oldest. "In the kitchen, Al."

Steven looked at Santana and continued. "As I was saying, Ali can lend you some stuff-"

"Hey look who I found sitting on the porch." Ali interrupted her father as she obliviously walked into the kitchen with someone behind her.

All sets of eyes turned to Ali, and then to the person behind her. All was silent until Santana let out a shaky breathe.

"Mami?..."

**You likey? Review and let me know! We get some quality Mama Lopez/Santana in the next chapter. And could it be, maybe even a little sexy times for Brettana? ;)**


	12. Things Are Looking Up

**I had originally planned on splitting this into two chapters, but I remembered I had promised some sexytimes for chapter 12… Speaking of which, the fic is now rated M, and I hope you guys like.. **

**I don't own glee. **

"Mami?..."

"Hello Santana…" Maribel said, her face completely void of emotion.

There was a brief silence before Ali let out a not so subtle cough and said, "I'm going to go up to my room.", as she quickly exited the room.

Maribel was left awkwardly standing in the doorway of the kitchen until Steven spoke, "Maribel it's good to see you again.." He turned and smiled sadly at his wife, "..I wish it had been under better circumstances."

"Likewise…. Steven, Susan, would it be possible to talk to you in private for a moment?" Maribel asked never looking anywhere but the two Pierce parents. She would never hit a child, and that's how she saw them, as children, but she didn't trust herself to look at Brett. She knew it was wrong to blame him solely for this, as it 'took two to tango', but she didn't want to say something to him that would distance herself further from her daughter.

Steven and Susan nodded and quickly, but gracefully, raised from their seats at the table and ushered Maribel into the living room, leaving Santana and Brett sitting stunned at the table.

Brett was the first to speak, "San, your mom is here… why is your mom here?" Brett was thinking out loud more than saying anything of substance to Santana.

Santana, still staring at the now empty doorway responded "I don't know B., but I don't think its good…" Santana started to panic. "B. What if she tries to take me back, and get an abortion… Brett I can't go back, not with my dad… I can't" Santana was sobbing hysterically at this point. It's a wonder Brett's parents didn't come into see what all the noise was about.

Brett hated, and Brett didn't hate many things in life, but he absolutely hated seeing Santana like this. She was so vulnerable, and that was totally unlike her. He did what he did best, he comforted her.

He got out of his chair and made is way to kneel in front of Santana's turning her sideway. Grabbing her hands he said in his calmest voice;

"Hey, hey, look at me. I am not going to let anything bad happen to you okay? If your mom is here to take you back for your dad she will literally have to rip you away from me. My parents love you, they wouldn't let anyone hurt either of you. You're our family. Okay?" Brett had never said anything with such conviction before. Santana believed every word Brett had spoken to her.

As Brett wiped the tears from Santana's cheeks she spoke. "Okay… thank you…. I love you."

"You don't have to thank me San. You shouldn't expect anything less from me from now on. I love you too." He said with his signature Brett smile.

Santana smiles sweetly at Brett as he got up off the floor and headed over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. He turned and started walking back across the kitchen towards Santana but paused and looked over at the doorway. After staring at it briefly he continued to his seat next to his girlfriend and handed her a water.

"I know your tongue gets all sandpapery after you cry.." Santana accepted the bottle and smiled widely at Brett.

_He really doesn't get just how perfect he is. _

"…How long do you think they are gonna take?" Brett asked.

"I don't know B., I guess the longer they talk the better. If my mom was going to just drag me back home she would've done it already… right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Brett answered.

For the next thirty minutes Brett and Santana sat in the kitchen in silence. Holding hands, sitting in silence. The silence was broken when the three adults came back into the kitchen. As hard as Brett tried, he couldn't read any emotions on any of the parents faces.

"Santana, may I speak to you alone?" Maribel asked.

"_May I speak to you alone?" She just asked. Asked. That woman has never ASKED me to do anything. She has only ever TOLD me to do things. What the hell is wrong with her? Manners all of the sudden?_

Santana was broken out of her inner musings by Brett gently squeezing her hand.

She looked at her mothers emotionless face and started to panic again, but then felt Brett's warm hand in hers, leading her to say;

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Brett. You want to talk to me, he stays." Santana said with her chin raised higher than it has been in days.

Maribel looked between Steven and Susan, who shrugged as if saying 'Don't ask me'.

"Well, okay then. The three of us will talk." Maribel made her way over to the table and sat down across the table from the two teens.

Brett looked to his parents in the doorway looking for some sort of reassurance. They both gave him an encouraging smile before turning and leaving the room. Brett turned back around in his chair and noticed this was the first time he would actually be having a full on conversation with 'Dr. Mrs. Lopez'.

Having your first conversation with your girlfriends mom is a pretty scary thing, but having said conversation because you got your girlfriend pregnant, down right horrifying. 

"Well then, Santana I am going to be blunt with you. I have always tried to be honest with you, so why stop now…. I am so very disappointed in you." Maribel was looking straight at her daughter, who was having a hard time not breaking under her mother gaze. "I thought raised you to be smart and responsible, your actions have shown I was wrong."

Brett was feeling a mix of sympathy, anger and guilt. Sympathy because Santana's mom was totally shitting on her right now. Anger at Santana's mom for sounding so harsh. _We know we messed up, she doesn't need to rub it in Santana's face. _And guilt, because he had help bring this on Santana. The last thing Brett ever wanted to do was let Santana hurt, and here he had done it himself. He had hurt her.

Maribel took a deep breath before speaking again, "Santana…Mija.." Santana looked up at her mother at the term of endearment. Then Santana saw it. The sadness on her mother's face. It was a sadness that had been lingering on her mother's face for years now, but Santana thought it seemed deeper tonight. _Understandable._

"Mija, I am disappointed, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you more than anything…" Maribel sniffled, and Brett swore he saw a tear forming in her eye. "..I know I don't always show it, but I love you more than my job, more than my garden.. I love you more than your father." Santana's ears perked up at the last bit. _I'd like to see you prove that._

Santana looked at Brett as his head shot around in her direction. Her mother had a hurt look on her face.

_Shit._

"Uhm, did I say that out loud." Santana asked, actually feeling like a complete asshole.

"Yes, Santana, you did. You want me to prove it Mija? Well, I'll prove it. I've kicked your father out." Santana's mouth literally fell open at her mothers words.

"W-wh-what?" Is all Santana could manage to get out.

"Yes. It is impossible for me to disown you. To act like you never existed? I couldn't do it. And I wouldn't have let him force anything on you. You are my flesh and blood, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Your father and I have been having problems for years. This was the straw that broke the camels back. Lets not worry about that now. For now we need to worry about you Santana." Maribel said while crossing her hands in front of her on the table. Santana imagined this is how her mother looked when she sat for meeting with the other trustees on the hospitals board.

"I have a proposition for you," She looked between Brett and Santana, "Both of you."

Santana grabbed Brett's hand anxiously waiting what her mother had to say.

"Like I said, your father is out of the house. He won't be coming back. That leaves me all alone in that big house. My house is a lot bigger than this house, agreed?" Both teens nodded their heads, wondering where this was headed. "So, I propose that Brett moves in with us. How does that sound, Brett, Santana?"

Santana actually gasped for air. She had gone from being thrown to the curb like trash to being told she could live with her sixteen year old baby daddy.

_This is to good. There has to be a catch._

"Mami, what's the catch." Santana eyed her mother suspiciously.

"Ah, you really are my daughter, aye Santana!" Maribel let out a little laugh, shocking Brett. Santana had told him her mother was incapable of laughing.

"The 'catch' Santana, is that you have to pay rent, and you will pay for child. You are still covered under my insurance, so that won't be a problem, but if there is, you two will pay for it. I will pay for your gas and insurance like I always have, and the Pierces have agreed to see their responsibility for Brett through. But any other expenses fall on your own shoulders…" Maribel let out another chuckle as she looked at the two teenagers in front of her. They looked elated and scared shitless all at the same time.

"Don't look so panicked you two. Sure, it will be expensive, but you just so happen to be in luck. The company that keeps up with our yard work recently went out of business due to shady business dealings, and I'm going to fire our pool boy, he's been hitting on me, and it's just really creepy… Anyways, Brett, If you take up the responsibilities of yard work and pool cleaning, I am willing to pay you what I had paid them… As for you Santana, I'm not satisfied with the work our new housekeeper has been doing. So if you clean, and I mean really keep the house clean like a professional would, I will pay you the going rate." Maribel let a smile grace her lips as she looked at the two teenagers whose faces now showed a much happier look.

"Brett, I will ALLOW you to move into Santana's room, seeing as the damage is done…" Brett frowned a little at the last part. "..But I demand that you respect me. That means no hanky-panky while I am in the house, or anywhere in the house that is common space…." Everyone in the room got uncomfortable at the statement, but Maribel felt the law needed to be laid down from the start. "..I expect you both to finish high school with good grades, and you will both apply to colleges. Now Brett, you're parents are fine with all of my terms. So you two, you want to take part in some adult activities, you can take part in all of them. If you both agree to my terms, I will gladly welcome you home. What do you say?"

It was really a no brainer for the teenagers. They looked at each speaking a thousand words to each other without even opening their mouths.

They simultaneously looked back at Maribel and spoke a jubilant "Yes!"

Maribel smiled at them, "Are you positive?"

"Yes Dr. Mrs. Lopez, I am totally positive! Like more positive than San's pregnancy test!" Brett said with enthusiasm.

Santana smacked her forehead at Brett's statement, while Maribel successfully suppressed a giggle.

_The kid sure knows how to make light of a serious situation. _Maribel thought.

"Santana, one more time, what say you?"

"I say yes Mami. Brett and I agree to your terms… thank you." Santana said, smiling at her mother.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Dr. Lopez! I promise I'll be the best roommate/gardner/poolboy ever." Brett smiled his megawatt smile at Maribel.

"Brett, please, call me Maribel. No need for formality, seems that has flown right out the damn window! Now, go pack your bags! You both have school tomorrow morning. Ahora, Brett!" Maribel waved her hands at Brett in a hurried manner.

Brett didn't have to be told twice. He quickly got out of his seat before running to the doorway, but then abruptly stopping himself and turning. He ran back to Maribel and leaned down trapping her in a bear hug while whispering "Thank you" in her ear.

Maribel couldn't help but smile at the boy as he let go of her and walked over to her daughter kissing her tenderly on the cheek and then once again running out of the room.

Both Maribel and Santana laughed at the boys antics. The laughing died down and a tension was built by silence as the two Latinas were left in a room alone together.

Maribel broke the silence by asking her daughter something that had been on her mind since the afternoon.

"Mija, how did this happen?" Maribel asked. She didn't have a stern look on her face but one of pure curiosity.

Santana stared blankly at her mother as she decided upon how to answer the question.

_How did this happen? I've taken my pill religiously since I started on it… So how could this have happened? I know when it happened…._

**Flashback**

Santana clumsily let her backpack drop to the ground as she made her way into her room. She tiredly walked to her bed and collapsed face first onto her bed in her most 'Berry-esque' dramatic manner. She was exhausted though.

Sue's crazy practice schedule, homecoming court, and SAT tutoring had been taking up a better part of a month now and she hated it. Sure, Santana was a 'go getter', and crazy ambitious, but she had been wearing thin these past few weeks. She missed being able to relax. She missed her boyfriend.

Speaking of said boyfriend, Santana realized that she had barely spoken to him today. During their free period Santana had been forced by Sue to help steal all the desks and chairs out of 's classroom. Santana had learned long ago to "Not ask, just do" when it came to her coaches ridiculous antics. At lunch Santana had been called to meet with some of her fellow juniors to discuss what their Homecoming float theme would be. Santana didn't really care, as long as it looked good. She had been nominated for Homecoming Princess and she only joined the stupid planning committee in order to try and secure all the votes she could. No doubt in her mind that she would win. Quinn's saggy mom boobs didn't stand a chance.

Santana smiled when she realized she finally had a night off, her SAT tutor was sick or having a baby or something, Santana didn't really care. She was happy to just be able to chill out, maybe have Brett over seeing as both her parents were working at the hospital tonight.

Realizing this lead Santana to let out a dramatic sigh. Not because she was sad her parents were yet again absent, but at the fact that her phone was in her backpack. She really wasn't feeling like moving anytime soon.

However her desire to hear her boyfriends voice won over in the end. She rolled, literally rolled, off her bed and made her way over to her bag. She scrolled through her phone until she came upon Brett's name and called him. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey San, long time no speak." He said in a good natured voice.

"I know I know! I'm sorry baby! I was just really busy today." Santana said guiltily.

"Aww San, I was just teasing. Don't feel bad. I know you have a lot in your bowl right now."

Santana couldn't help the loud laugh that came out of her.

"I do have a lot on my plate right now. Thanks for understanding, B. Uhm, what are you up to?" Santana asked.

"I just got to the gym. I worked out with the women's water polo team today, but they kind of scare me, so I left early. Thought I'd come here and get some heavier weights in. Why?" Santana laughed again picturing what that practice most have looked like.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering. I have the night off and I was hoping that maybe you could come by later. My parents aren't home so we could watch a movie in the theatre or get in the hot tub… what do you say?" Santana said, trying her best not to sound to desperate.

"That sounds awesome! I'll pick up some Chinese on my way over. Sound good?"

"Yes B! I'm starving! Okay, well you have a good workout and I'll see you when you get here. I'm gonna take a bath. Haven't been able to do that in ages. Love you B!"

"Uhh, love you too." Brett said before Santana hung up the phone.

_This is perfect. Gonna relax in the tub then getz my eatz and my mack on later with my man. _

Santana thought as she walked into her bathroom and started her bath. She added some jasmine fragrance to her bath before stripping down and climbing in.

She was able to stretch out comfortable in her huge tub as she laid her head against the now warm porcelain.

Santana was thoroughly enjoying her bath and slipping in and out of consciousness when all the sudden she heard a small thud in her room.

The noise woke Santana up real fast as she grabbed her shaver and leaned over the side of the tub hoping to get a glimpse of what had caused the noise. She suddenly caught a glimpse of blonde hair near her bed. She was about to scream when the blonde covered head rose from the floor and smiled at her.

"Christ sakes Brett! I almost had a heart attack! I could've killed you!" Santana all about screamed at her breaking and entering boyfriend.

"Sorry San! Didn't mean to scare you…you were going to kill me? With what that pink razor?" Brett chuckled as he sauntered into the bathroom.

"Hey, I can do damage with this thing! You saw what I did to Puck with one of these things!" Santana defended.

She smirked when she noticed Brett staring shamelessly at her naked body in the tub.

"What are you doing here anyways? Weren't you working out? And why didn't you just call me or ring the doorbell?"

Brett eyes snapped up to meet Santana's as he spoke, "Well, Once I heard you were alone and in need of a relaxing bath I figured I could lend a hand. It's not very relaxing having to wash your own back, is it? Plus, I'm certified life guard, so if you needed like mouth to mouth or something I could totally do that." Brett winked at her. Santana liked to say that ethnic people couldn't blush, but she totally was right now.

"Annnd, I did ring your doorbell and your phone. You must not have heard me. So I just used my normal door.. or window in this case."

Santana couldn't even pretend to be stern with him, so she did what she always did. Gave in.

"Well, you're just in time." She gave him a devilish wink. "Hurry up B! My back isn't going to wash itself!"

Brett stripped in record time and climbed in behind Santana causing water to splash everywhere.

After taking turns bathing each other Santana leaned back into Brett as his arms circled her waist pulling them tight against one another. Santana hummed in appreciation as Brett began to massage her thighs.

She grinned to herself when she felt him start hardening against her ass.

_I don't even have to do or say anything. _

Santana was not one to waste a hard-on. That was for sure.

Her parents weren't home and Brett's parents pretty much let him do what he wanted.

Santana wiggled a little causing Brett to groan.

"Hey B, the water's getting a little cold. Why don't we dry off?" Santana voice sounded of pure sex.

"Uh-huh" Was all Brett could say as he watched Santana step out of the tub. Beads of water slowly running down the valley in between her breasts.

Santana turned and grabbed her towel off the rack and then dropped it to the floor, purposely, before slowly bending over to retrieve it, giving Brett a perfect view of her already glistening core.

Santana and Brett had been each other's first everything. Since finally losing their V-cards to each other about six months ago they had been at it like rabbits. They hadn't had sex in nearly a month, and Santana was horny as hell. It didn't take either of them long to get riled up.

Santana picked the towel back up and started to slowly dry herself off. Brett was still in the tub, staring at the body he hadn't touched in far to long.

Santana stopped drying herself and let the towel drop to the floor again. This time she made no move to pick it up. She sensually walked to the doorframe before turning to look at Brett.

"Well, are you coming or not. I'd hate for you to prune up." Santana said lowly before making her way out of the bathroom.

Brett sat there stunned for a second before his body caught up with his brain. He jumped out of the tub, once again making water go everywhere. He quickly grabbed Santana's abandoned towel and gave himself a quick once over with it before practically running into the bedroom. The sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

There Santana was, in all her sexy glory, laying on her bed, legs spread open.

Brett took one look at her and nearly came. He looked down at his little buddy and saw it was as ready to go as he was.

Santana noticed this as well as she licked her lips and gestured for Brett to get on the bed.

He was on top of her in a heartbeat kissing his way up her body. When he connected their lips both let out a relieved and content sigh.

Santana would never get used to the excitement that came with being with Brett like this. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once. She absolutely loved it. The way he massaged her breasts in his hand and when she gasped out of pleasure he used the opportunity to run his tongue along the roof of her mouth. He knew just how to touch her and she loved it.

His left hand was bust kneading at her left breast and it felt amazing. She had large breasts, not too large, but a solid C cup. His hands molded to her breasts perfectly. Brett hands were huge. Hell all of Brett was huge. He was 6'3 and still growing. When Santana said everything on Brett was huge, she meant it.

Santana let out another pleasure filled moan when she felt what Brett's other hand was doing.

"Don't tease B." Santana moaned out. She really loved what he was doing, running his fingers up and down her slit and occasionally rubbing her clit, but she loved another thing more.

"Please B… Inside. I need you inside of me." Santana whined.

Brett wouldn't deny Santana anything, especially this.

So with that he placed his forearms on either side of Santana's head and did as he was told.

Brett let out a relived moan as he buried himself eight inches deep inside his girlfriend. He gave her a second to adjust to him before he started up a slow rhythm.

"Oh yeah B…uh.. just like that. So good." Santana said as she started to buck up into him.

The extra friction caused Brett to let out and embarrassingly loud moan.

"So tight San." Is all Brett said. They both loved getting naughty in the bedroom, but tonight Brett could tell that neither of them would last long, so he's try and make it as romantic as possible. The dirty talk would be saved for one of their 'sex-athons'.

After going at the slow pace for a while Santana decided she needed more. So with another forceful buck of her hips she looked up at Brett and said "Harder B…" As he picked up his speed she spread her legs as wide as she could. On one particular well placed thrust Brett hit that extraordinary spot near Santana's cervix.

"YES B! YES! Right there!" Santana moaned out as her head began thrashing from side to side.

Brett kept his angle as he felt Santana begin to tighten around him, and thank god because he didn't know if he could hold out for much longer.

One final thrust and Brett had Santana screaming his name. He was lucky her parents weren't home to hear her, but he was worried the neighbors might.

As Santana's muscles tensed in orgasm, Brett finally let his was over him, pumping into Santana and releasing everything he had into her.

As he gently collapsed onto Santana, keeping most of his weight in his forearms, he whispered an "I love you" into her ear.

She snuggled her face into his shoulder and whispered;

"I love you too B, more then anything." Before kissing his shoulder and drifting to sleep, her lover still inside of her.

**End Flashback**

_Well, I can't tell her that…_

"I don't know Mami.." Santana said with her head down.

Maribel got up and made her way around the table to stand beside her daughter.

"Well, what's done is done Mija, lets worry about the future now, okay?" Maribel said, rubbing a soothing hand along Santana's shoulders.

"That's sound like an amazing idea."

**Well guys… *blushes* what did you think? My first time writing a sex scene, so I hope I did okay. **

**Anyways, let me know if you guys like! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	13. Back Your Bags

**Hiya kids, sorry for the wait! Holiday madness! This chapter is sort of a filler. Next update should be more fun(Crazy Sue, doctors appointment, and a certain blonde bitch sniffing out the truth). Anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee.**

Getting out of the Pierce household turned out to be quite the fiasco. Susan had called a family meeting to tell all of her kids that Brett would be staying with Santana for a while. The twins through a huge fit about Brett being able to spend the night at his friends house on a school night, not to mention that said friend was his girlfriend. Susan could already see the wheels turning in her sons heads as they no doubt started to plot a way to get their parents back for this "travesty", as Cooper had put it. Emma pouted when she learned that she couldn't have a sleep over with Santana too. Santana had promised her that she could come over when ever her parents let her.

Susan had said, "Brett is going to stay at the Lopez's while Dr. Lopez is away for business." When her kids didn't look satisfied with the explanation Steve had followed up with, "Well, they are going to need someone to unclog the toilet..". While all the women over the age of fifteen in the room stared incredulously at him, the younger kids, along with Brett, shook their heads in agreement as if saying that was a valid reason for a sixteen year old boy to move in with his girlfriend and her mother. Ali was not convinced in the least.

After Susan finally got the twins and Emma to settle down and get ready for bed, and Brett retreated to his room to finish getting the rest of his belongings packed and the Pierce parents along with Maribel went into the kitchen to talk some more, Ali approached Santana.

Santana had always liked, and even looked up to Ali. She was so smart and an overall sweet person, but now, being alone with Ali as she approached her with a suspicious look in her eye, Santana was actually pretty intimidated. Which was weird, seeing as Ali was labeled a nerd, and would have received slushie facials if it hadn't been for Santana who deemed the brilliant girl off limits.

Ali had crossed her arms across her chest as she walked towards Santana, causing the Latina to do the same as if defensive. Ali stopped just a foot away from Santana, causing the darker girl to look up into a face that was basically a female version of her boyfriends face. Ali was all blonde hair and blue eyes, with a tall lean body.

"So, when are you due?" Ali asked, it wasn't nasty, but it definitely wasn't said with Ali's normally sweet tone.

"Uh…uhm.. w-what?" Santana tried her best to put her HBIC face on, but it was impossible to do when she had just stuttered in front of a girl, who was way further down the McKinley food chain than herself.

Ali cocked her eyebrow, much like Santana herself would have done in the situation. "Oh cut the crap, Santana. One, I know you've been sick recently. Two, your mom shows up on our front porch looking all sorts of distraught, and now three, my underage brother is moving in with you, for and indefinite period of time…. San, I am going to Stanford in a few months, you know. I am most definitely not stupid, and you are most definitely pregnant. So, Santana, when are you due?" Ali spoke with as much malice as she could muster. It just wasn't in her nature to be spiteful. But she was not happy with the situation her brother had gotten himself into.

"Uhm, I haven't seen a doctor yet, but I think probably about a month or so." Santana said while looking everywhere but Ali's eyes.

Ali uncrossed her arms and turned to walk out of the room but not before saying "Good luck."

Santana stood there trying to understand what Ali had meant. Obviously she meant good luck, but the way she said it confused Santana. Santana knew that Brett and Ali had a really close relationship, and she hoped that things wouldn't change.

She hadn't realized how long she had been standing there before Brett came walking into the room with her mother and his parents.

"Okay San, I'm all ready to go…hey, you okay?" He said as he walked up next to her and put his arm around her waist.

She looked up into bright blue eyes and smiled. "Yeah babe. Lets go."

It was a drawn out farewell to say the least. Susan was practically clinging to Brett. She loved all her children, but Brett was her rock. Her oldest boy was just so intuitive and caring, and she relied on him to keep sane. She wasn't ready for him to leave her, but she knew that Santana needed him more than she did now.

Steven gave his son a bear hug and told him he needed to man up because he had a family of his own to take care of.

Both the Pierce parents gave Santana long hugs, and boy did she need it. Watching the Pierces having to part from their son was really hard to watch and she felt so incredibly guilty for it, but the happiness of being able to have Brett around outweighed the guilt.

Maribel led the way out of the Pierce residence with hugs and promises to keep Brett safe. However, all three parents knew deep down that Brett would be the anchor of the whole situation. Maribel liked Susan and Steven and regretted not getting to know them sooner. Sure, she had exchanged pleasantries when she would drop a much younger Santana off for a play date with the rambunctious blonde, but she had never really talked to either of them. That would all change now, she is technically fostering their son.

Brett loaded up his car and helped Santana into the passenger side, eliciting a smile from Maribel, unbeknownst to Brett. She was still mad at him for causing this, but he was slowly growing on her. She didn't want him to know that though, she figured she would make him work for her approval.

The drive back to Santana's house, well 'their' house know he guessed, was a silent one. Santana had fallen asleep a soon as Brett had backed out of the Pierce driveway. He never really understood Santana when it came to sleeping in the car. It didn't take but thirty minutes to get from one end of town to the other. What was even the point of sleeping for such a short amount of time when you could be talking or listening to music, or playing the license plate game, he didn't know. He liked it though, the way the street lamps brought just enough light into the car to where he was able to see Santana peacefully dozing.

_She's prettiest when she's asleep._ He thought when he had pulled into the Lopez's driveway, a spot vacated by Dr. Lopez's absent BMW.

It was weird for Brett. He had never parked in the Lopez's massive driveway… well with permission from one of the Lopez parents anyways. It was nice, Brett felt welcomed.

It was a struggle but Brett managed to get Santana up and into her room. She went into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed so he went down to retrieve his bags. As he started, with his bags, up the stairs to Santana's room he stopped and dropped his bags.

He then made his way into the kitchen where he thought he heard Maribel. He cautiously stepped into the kitchen and walked over to the island and came to a stop opposite of where Maribel was looking over some papers.

"Can I help you with something, Brett?" She asked while keeping her eyes on the business papers she was reading.

"No ma'am. I don't need help with anything. I just wanted to make sure that it's okay that I sleep in Santana's room and stuff…"

Maribel looked up at him with a stern look on her face before saying, "You can sleep in there, but no 'Stuff'…" She looked a little repulsed. "..at least while I'm in the house."

Brett looked at her with a confused look before finally getting it "ohhhh, uhm, yeah, gotcha." Brett said before nodding his head and turning to walk away.

Maribel suppressed her chuckle as she shook her head at the blonde boy before carrying on with her reading.

"Oh, and Dr. Mrs. Lo- I mean Maribel, Thank you." He said almost bashfully.

Maribel looked up at him and allowed the smallest of smiles to grace her lips. "You're welcome."

Brett had a smile on his face as he walked into his new bedroom and spotted Santana stepping out of the shower.

"Hey B, tomorrow I'll go through my drawers and closest and make some room for your stuff… I'm just really exhausted right now." Santana said as she walked up and rested her head against Brett's solid chest.

As he brought his arms around her to hold her more firmly to him he said "It's fine honey. Don't worry about anything right now." He kissed the top of her head before releasing her to go put clothes on.

He opened his duffel and grabbed his toothbrush and a fresh pair of boxers before heading into the bathroom to get himself ready for bed.

As he walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later he saw Santana already in bed propped up on some pillows waiting for him so she could turn the bedside light off. Brett smiled at started over towards her when he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

Not even thinking anything of it he opened the door widely. What he saw on the other side of the door was a shocked Maribel with he mouth hung open as she looked him over.

There was an awkward silence as Maribel continued to stare and Brett just stood there in all his top less glory while waiting for Maribel to say what ever she had come to say.

It was Santana who finally spoke up. "Hey Mami, what's up?" She tried not to sound annoyed, but she was tired and her mom was shamelessly staring at her boyfriends chiseled abs.

Maribel finally broke her staring contest with Brett's toned midsection to look behind him at her daughter.

"Oh, uhm, I just wanted to say goodnight, and also, before you leave for school tomorrow I would like Brett's cell number and a list of all the after-school activities he's got going on so I know where he is if I need to reach him. Entiende?"

Santana had to consciously tell herself not to roll her eyes. "Yeah, Mami. Goodnight."

Maribel turned her attention back to Brett.

"Brett do you always sleep like that?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess. Unless it's like really cold or something."

"Interesting. Okay, well just remember Brett, I have excellent hearing." Maribel said with a wicked smirk on her face, that was so identical to Santana's it was scary, as she walked away towards her own bedroom.

Brett didn't catch on this time. He closed the door and turned to Santana with a shrug.

Santana let out an exasperated sigh and covered her face with her hands.

_This is going to be a mortifying eight months. _

**Review and let me in on what you guys think! In other news, I've started a second fic(Boy!Britt) titled **_**Mergers and Martyrs**_**. Check it out, yo!**__


	14. Favorite Sounds

**Hey y'all, I hope you enjoy this chapter! The story is still getting set up, so forgive me if you feel the story is a bit slow. It will pick up within the next few chapters, promise!**

**I don't own glee.**

"Hey San." Brett said through a mouthful of cereal.

Santana looked up from where she was sitting across the kitchen island eating her omelet. Most days she would just grab an apple on her way out the door, but Brett had woken her up early to day so he could make her breakfast, stating 'babies like breakfast too'.

"Yeah B?" Santana asked.

"Well, You know how we need to start like saving money and stuff..so, I think we should take one car. We would save like gallons of gas, and plus Rachel was telling me ho-"

"Okay B! Yeah, we should take one car." Santana snapped. She immediately regretted it when she saw the disheartened look on her boyfriends face.

"I'm sorry B, It's just too early to be talking about Man-hands." Santana said apologetically. Brett didn't look convinced.

Santana hopped off her stool and walked over to Brett and wrapped her arms around his torso, kissing his neck she whispered "I'm sorry B. I think it is amazing idea to take one car." Brett immediately brightened up.

"Lets take my car. I think it's a little more environmentally friendly than that gas guzzler you own, plus we have to pass you house on the way to school so it wouldn't be suspicious for me to be car-pooling with you." Santana said nuzzling into Brett's neck.

Brett kissed her on the temple as he said "Perfect. Now go finish your breakfast! My baby needs to eat!" Brett jested as he lightly shoved Santana towards her side of the island with light tap to Santana's ass to get her moving.

Brett had offered to drive Santana's car, but she had flat out refused. She may be pregnant but she wasn't an invalid.

Well at least not in her eyes. Sue Sylvester had a different opinion.

"Listen, Doritos Locos, you better have a good reason for skipping practice today!" Sue said from behind her desk.

Santana had received a text from Susan Pierce informing her that she had gotten Santana in for an appointment with her obstetrician, which happens to run right through Cheerios practice.

"Coach, I have a doctors appointment. I couldn't get it rescheduled." Santana said, trying really hard to blow off Sue's derogatory remarks.

"Well, Sandbags, you look fine to me. I see no blood and you're your usual color of awful spray tan. So what's the problem?" Sue said arching her eyebrows.

Santana rolled her eyes before saying, "Coach, I've never spray tanned a day in my life. This is my natural color-"

"And Porcelain is straight." Sue cut in.

"-Anyways, I have an appointment to make sure, uh… you know my implants are all good." Santana lied. She figured this would be the quickest way to end the conversation. As much as Sue disapproved of Santana's 'Funbags' they made her all that more attractive to the pervy men that judged the cheerleading competitions.

Sue eyed Santana suspiciously.

"Well then. I'll allow it." Sue said, putting her glasses back on. "Dismissed."

Santana was at the doorway to Sue's office when she said, "Oh, and make sure to get me a note so I know you aren't just skipping to go play 'patty-fingers' with your Brad Pitt wannabe of a boyfriend, comprende?"

Santana turned and with her fakest smile "No problem Coach."

Santana shut the door behind her as she made her way to her next class, glee.

When Santana walked in the room Mr. Schue was writing something on the board, something moronic Santana was sure of it. She rolled her eyes at him before making her way over to her normal seat in the back of the room with Brett, but not before 'accidentally' stumbling and using Rachel's head to steady herself.

"Oops." Was all Santana said before snickering the rest of her way up to Brett, who gave Santana a disproving look.

It didn't last long as Santana pecked Brett on the lips and scooted her chair right next to his. Leaning into him, she whispered in his ear.

"So your mom set me up with a doctors appointment at three thirty today… I know you have workouts, but I was hoping that maybe you would want to come with me?" Santana asked bashfully.

Brett turned his head and tilted it to one side looking at her, very much so resembling a confused puppy.

"Of course I want to go, San. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Brett said very seriously.

"Great." Santana smiled wildly at him and cuddled into his chest while watching Berry babble on about something at the front of the room.

Santana was nervously tapping her foot as she and Brett waited to be called back into the doctor's office. All around her were pictures of babies and expectant mothers, and quit frankly it was overwhelming.

_I'm sixteen for Christ sake. What am I doing here?! I should be in the waiting room of my pediatrician's office!_

Brett could sense Santana's apprehension. He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She gave his an appreciative smile and was just about to say something when a nurse opened the divider door.

"Lopez. Santana Lopez?" The nurse called from a file in her hand.

"Present." Brett raised his hand before even thinking.

"Boo, you don't look like you're in need of OB-GYN." The older black nurse laughed as she made her way back into the exam room motioning for the teens to follow her.

"Sorry, I think I'm just nervous. My name isn't Santana, I know." Brett said apologetically as the nurse was handing off an exam gown to Santana who was trying not to laugh at Brett. She was supposed to be the nervous one. Just two seconds ago he was the one giving her support.

"Honey, its fine. Most guys we see in here are the exact same way. Don't be nervous." She women shook her head before drawing blood from Santana.

Brett cringed at the sight. He absolutely hated blood, another reason why he couldn't do contact sports.

"Okay, Santana I'm going to run this over to the lab, and the doctor should be in with you shortly."

"Thank you." Santana smiled at the nurse before she exited and let out a sigh.

"Hey San, I know what my spirit animal is." Brett said as he sat on the doctors stool with his back towards Santana.

Santana was confused y the statement, but most of the time she was anyways.

"Wait.. what?" Santana asked, not really in the mood to deal with Brett's quirkiness.

"A walrus!" Brett said as he spun around on the stool with two tongue suppressors fashioned in a very walrus like manner.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend, he looked absolutely ridiculous.

"There is is." Brett said as he took the wooden sticks out of his mouth.

Still laughing Santana said "Where's what?"

"That sound I love so much." Brett said with a loving smile firmly in place.

Santana blushed a little and returned the adoring look.

"Your laugh is my favorite sound."

Santana was just about to tell Brett to stop making her blush when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Santana said as she readjusted her self on the examination table.

Santana was definitely not expecting the person that came waltzing into her room to be her new obstetrician.

"Well hello there, sweet cheeks! I'm Dr. Holly Holliday." She said sticking her hand out for Santana to shake.

"You must be Santana.. Well obviously, duh. Susan has said such great things about you. I am happy to be at your service!" Santana could tell she was going to love this doctor.

"Oh, that's very nice of her. She says you're the best, and I was only allowed to see you."

Holly chuckled at that before moving over to where Brett was sitting and pinched his cheeks.

"Well, when you deliver all five of a women's kids, she has to say nice things about you! Now lets get this show on the rode sweet peas!"

After performing a routine check up on Santana, Holly pulled out something from one of the cabinets.

"Uh, Doc, is that a walkie talkie?" Brett asked innocently.

"No, handsome, this here is a Fetal Doppler. If Santana is pregnant, and if her conception estimate is correct, and we are lucky we might be able to pick up a heart beat. Fingers crossed kids." Holly said as she lifted the exam gown to expose Santana's stomach.

Brett who had migrated up towards Santana's head grabbed her hand in his right and crossed the fingers on his left.

Holly started moving the instrument around on Santana's flat torso and all that could be heard was static, until Holly moved it to just beside Santana's belly button.

WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH

"Hear that lovely's? That right there is your baby's heartbeat. Lucky us this little one isn't afraid of the spotlight."

Santana's eyes started to water up at the sound. As scared and unprepared she was for this baby, she loved it fiercely.

As Holly turned to put the doppler back in its place Brett leaned down to look Santana in the eyes.

"I love you Santana." Brett said as he leaned down to kiss Santana's forehead, bright smile on his face.

"I love you too, B." Santana let out a watery giggle.

The phone in the exam room brought the couple out of their bubble as Holly answered the phone.

"Yes, uh huh, yeah, okay. Thank you." Was all that was said in the brief conversation.

Holly turned to face the couple with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, Congratulations! You are pregnant, as if the doppler didn't prove it, but blood test confirmed. You were right Santana, around six weeks."

Santana squeezed Brett's hand as he smiled down at her.

"So I'm marking your due date at June Eighth. I want to see you back here in six weeks, and in the mean time start on the prenatal vitamins my nurse suggests, and plenty of rest. Don't stress yourself out, stress leads to miscarriage, and we do not want that. Any questions don't be afraid to call me! Got it chica?" Holly rattled off.

Santana looked at Brett and then towards Holly and with a shy look on her face Santana asked the question that had been eating away at her for a long time, "Uhm, how did this happen?" Holly looked at Santana with a 'I think we know how this happened' look.

"No, no. I know how this 'happened', but I don't under stand how it 'happened'. I religiously took my birth control pills."

Holly shook her head in understanding, "Well, birth controls aren't a hundred percent guaranteed. Also, some medicines can cancel out the birth control. Any prescription medication lately?"

Santana racked her brain thinking back on the last few months.

"Well, I went to the dermatologist for some acne stuff, but I quit it after like a week, cause it was making me blotted."

"She didn't need the stuff in the first place. She had one zit and freaked out and made her dad's coworker prescribe her the medicine." Brett interjected.

Santana looked guilty.

"Well, kiddos, that's probably it. The anti-acne medicine was in your system for long enough to effectively sabotage your birth control." Holly said sounding pleased with herself.

_Damn me, and my need to be beautiful. _Santana thought to herself.

"If that's all, I've a hot date! So on your way!" Holly kidded as she threw Santana's shirt at her.

As the teens were walking out of the doctors office with a bag full of pregnancy goodies, including vitamins and books, Santana still had a defeated look on her face. She felt like her self-absorbedness had really fucked her over this time, more so than stuffing her bathing suit with socks at Mike Changs's birthday pool party in the sixth grade.

Brett's voice brought Santana of her sulking.

"San, you know, sorry about this, but your laugh isn't may favorite sound anymore." Brett said while looking straight ahead.

He turned and looked down at her with the most adoring look she had ever seen on him, and she had seen a lot.

"That sound of our baby's heartbeat is my new favorite sound."

Santana couldn't help the wide grin that over came her.

"Mine too, B. Mine too."

**IMPORTANT: I want you guys, my darling readers, to decide if Santana and Brett find out the sex of the baby. Tell me if you do, or if you don't want them too, and if they do tell me if you want a boy or girl. The most votes win! I'm fine either way, but I want you guys to have some input in the story!**

**As always Review or PM me with suggestions! Love hearing feedback! **


	15. Ahead of the Curb

**Ugh, I know! I'm a horrible person! I'M SORRY! I feel really bad for not updating in like 20 days! I had some serious writers block, and then when I finally got some inspiration, school started! But my classes seem pretty easy this semester, so I'll be able to get chapters out fast again… So hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Fluff ahead!**

**I don't own glee.**

"S, our baby is totally ahead of the curb!" Brett said from where he was laying on the couch in the Lopez living room.

Santana turned away from the show she was watching with a confused look and glanced down at Brett who was lying with his head in her lap.

"What curb… what?" Santana asked confused.

"This book says most people can't hear their babies heartbeat until they are like eight weeks along. Our kid is like a genius, San!" Brett said enthusiastically as he held the baby book up for Santana to see.

"Totally." Santana said with a huge grin as she leaned down to give Brett a peck on the lips.

At least that's how it started out.

Next thing Santana knew was she had her back pinned against the couch with Brett on top of her. Brett's tongue had made its way into Santana's mouth and was now massaging her own. Santana let out a throaty moan when she felt Brett's hand sneak between them to cup her breast, slowly kneading it while running his thumb over her rapidly hardening nipple.

Santana had started it, but it seemed Brett was determined to finish it.

That was until they heard the front door close.

Brett literally stop, dropped and rolled off of Santana landing on the long forgotten baby book with a loud thud.

Santana gasped when she watched Brett hit the ground, hard.

"Babe, are you okay?!" Santana asked worriedly.

A groan was all she got in response before she heard footsteps approaching the living room, causing her to sit up straight adjusting her shirt. She tried to look as casual as possible.

"Hola…" Maribel started but then stopped at the doorway to take in the scene in front of her. All she could see was Santana's back sitting straight up, very un-Santana like.

"Practicing your lip reading Santana?" Maribel asked her daughter.

Santana turned around and stared blankly at her mother, she had no clue what her mother was talking about.

"Just wondering why your so intently watching the television with it on mute…" Maribel raised an eyebrow at her daughter as she watched Santana look away guiltily. Maribel turned to leave the room.

As she started walking out the doorway she said, "Oh and Brett, when you pull yourself of the ground be sure to get to work on the back yard. The lawn isn't going to mow itself." To say Maribel was pleased with herself would be an understatement. She was good, and she knew it.

Brett's eyes got big when he heard Maribel address him.

"San, how does she do that?" Brett asked as he got to his feet and rubbed at the sore spot on his back.

Santana huffed as Brett helped her off the couch, "Uhh, I don't know but she's such a fucking cockblock!" Brett nodded his head in agreement.

"S'okay San, we'll just have to wait 'till your moms at work or something." Brett said as he leaned down to give Santana a comforting kiss.

BANG BANG BANG

Both teens were startled by the loud noise, Santana jumped back from Brett while he instinctively tried to pull her into him.

Maribel saw this from where she was standing on the back porch and let a soft smile grace her lips for a moment before getting back to what she had set out to do.

"Ahora, Brett! Get out here so I can show you what I want you to do!" Maribel yelled through the sliding glass door.

Brett knew better than to get on Maribel's bad side, well, since knocking her daughter up anyways.

With a quick peck to Santana's cheek Brett hurriedly put his shoes on and scattered out the sliding glass door.

"Santana, there is a bottle of Pinsole with your name on it in the hallway bathroom. Chop Chop!" Maribel told her daughter as she grabbed Brett's elbow to guide him over to the gardening shed, ignoring her daughters overdramatic sigh.

Maribel had told Brett everything she wanted done in the backward and was actually pleasantly surprised by how nice it looked.

_Damn, I could have saved a fortune having Brett do this instead of hiring an actual service. _Maribel thought with a hint of sadness. She couldn't help but feel regret over never really getting to know the boy her daughter loved so much. He really was a good kid, a little aloof, but a good kid none the less.

Which lead to current discussion taking place at the Lopez dinner table.

"Brett, I'm very impressed with your gardening skills." Maribel said between bites of the chicken enchiladas she had made.

"Thanks, my grandma had a huge garden in her backyard, so when I'd go over there I would help her out." Brett said.

"Are you close with your grandparents, Brett?" Maribel asked.

"Yeah, I'm really close with my mom's parents. My grandpa and I actually restored the car I have now, and my grandma and I would garden and stuff…. I've never meet my dad's parents though, I guess they had a falling out or something before I was born, sooo…" Brett said.

"Interesting, so is everyone in your family blonde?" Maribel asked. Santana raised her eyebrows at that.

"Uhm, yeah I think so…" Brett answered not really seeing the relevance of the question.

"Huh, any hereditary illnesses or defects?"

"MAMI!" Santana said as she let her hand fall on the table.

"What? I am just trying to get to know him!" Maribel defended.

"If you want to get to know someone you ask what kind of music they like! Not ask for their families medical history!" Santana shot back.

"I am not sorry for being curious Santana! I just want to know if there is anything that we need to be aware of. I am a doctor you know." Maribel said unconsciously raising her chin a little bit higher, she was proud of herself after all.

"Yes, well thank you Dr. Lopez, but I have a doctor for that _you know_." Santana retorted.

That snapped Maribel out of her proud ways as she shot sideways to look at Santana.

"Oh yes! How did that go? Holly really is a wonderful doctor! Tell me everything!" Maribel suddenly got really excited, but composed herself quickly. She needed to stay neutral in this whole situation. She was still extremely upset with the teenager's poor choices, but there was nothing that could be done now.

"Yeah, Holly is really nice.." Santana started, "A little manic, but she was really helpful. We heard the heartbeat today.." Santana said the last part quietly, and a shy small playing on her face.

Brett had been listening to the conversation, but at this point was more interested in shoveling carbs into his mouth. The word 'heartbeat' caught his attention however.

"Maribel! It was so cool! It was like 'Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh'!" Brett said through a mouthful of rice.

"Don't talk with you mouth full Brett" Maribel scolded lightly but with a smile. She couldn't help but find Brett's excitement adorable.

Brett swallowed quickly, a little bit of a bigger bite than he should have if you asked Maribel and Santana, but he couldn't help it; It was pretty awesome.

"Sorry, but it was just so amazing! The book Abena, that's Holly's nurse, she's really nice, but anyways the book we got today says that the baby is like super strong and healthy and it's already like a superstar! I bet the baby will be like amazing at everything!" Brett finished with a proud grin on his face. Santana giggled beside him.

Maribel chuckled at Brett's enthusiasm and though how nice it was to have him around. Okay, maybe not necessarily the boy that tainted her daughter, but Brett's cheerful and optimistic attitude was a nice change from her estranged husbands seriousness. Maribel can't remember the last time her dinner table had been so lively. Usually they all sat and ate in silence. She could definitely get used to seeing her daughter's smile.

"That sounds really great Brett." Maribel returned, sounding as enthusiastic as Maribel possibly could.

"Totally! You should come to our twelve-week appointment! You'll get to hear your grandbabies heartbeat and they have really cool charts too!" Brett said cheerfully, but casually.

That's when it hit Maribel. She was going to be a grandmother; she was going to have a grandchild. She had been thinking of the 'thing' as more of a negative, something that she would have to help the young couple get through. But being labeled 'Grandmother' turned the thing into a baby, her baby's baby.

"I would like that very much, Brett." Maribel said through misty eyes.

Brett beamed as he took Santana's right hand in his and zoned back in on his plate, missing the way Santana took her mothers hand in her left and squeezed it.

**Review Review Review! So 'baby Girl' is in the lead as of right now, still want to hear your opinions on what the sex is and if they should find out. Santana is only like six weeks at this point, so they have a few chapters until they can even **_**maybe? **_**find out. **

**Sidenote: I've gotten requests to write a g!p Britt fic…. I'm down if y'all are! Let me know! **


	16. Smile

**I seriously love you guys! The reviews have been such a big help! They keep me motivated as well as give me a good laugh! **

**Gleeeeeeeek89: PREACH! Love the enthusiasm! The song is "Lost Ones" by and it's such a good song! I actually have envisioned Brett as him this whole time! Love me some Teddy Montgomery! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own glee. **

Brett walked down the halls of McKinley with a huge smile plastered on his face.

This wasn't unusual.

It would be unusual if Brett Pierce didn't have a huge smile on his face. The kid was the happiest person in Lima!

But today, his smile was just that much brighter. Most of the students probably thought he'd gotten a quickie out of Santana or something in the janitors closet.. it wouldn't have been the first time. That thought definitely made Brett smile, but that wasn't the main reason for his cheeriness today.

It had been a week now since he had heard his child's heartbeat and yesterday Maribel had written a check out to him for $150. He wasn't really sure if that was the going rate for a week and a half's work or not but he'd take it either way. He bet $150 would by a shit ton of diapers. Pun intended.

Everyone, including Santana, thought of him as a confident, never depressed person, but it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies for Brett. He struggled with self-doubt more than anyone would guess.

He worried that one-day Santana would wake up and realize how dumb he was. He had to work twice as hard as normal students just to do mediocre in school. Brett was aware that most people don't take what he says seriously, one because they don't care, and two because most of the time he couldn't convey what he was trying to say. It was a shame really, because Santana called him a genius but no one else seemed to see it.

All he had going for him was swimming, and he knew that at any moment something could happen to him that could ruin his swimming career before it even really started. That's why he worked so hard at it. He needed to be good at something, for himself, for Santana, for his baby.

Brett was broken out of his musings by the sound of a locker slamming.

"What up Bro?" Noah Puckerman asked as he approached his best friend.

"Nothing much, why?" Brett asked as he tried to remember the combination to his locker. It frustrated Brett. He could remember all the steps to a ridiculously hard dance routine, but he couldn't remember his locker combo.

"You're smiling. Like a weirder more annoying smile than usual." Puck said as he quirked an eyebrow up.

Brett turned to the mohawked man-boy as he finally popped his locker open.

"Uh, it's Friday…" Brett said rifling through his locker trying to find his English book. His locker was pretty unorganized, but not nearly as bad as his girlfriends.

"Right… so anyways, you going to the softball party tonight? I mean, I have like a 1 in 10 chance in scoring, but free booze is free booze you know." Puck said elbowing Brett.

Before Brett had a chance to come up with an excuse he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He grinned when he saw who it was and leaned down to kiss Santana on the mouth. It was just getting good when they heard a coughing noise. An obnoxious coughing noise.

Both turned to look at Puck who started laughing.

"What's your problem Fuckerman?!" Santana snapped as she glared at Puck.

Puck stopped laughing and straightened up as a smug grin formed on his face.

"Oh, no problem. I was just observing how someone who smiles so much, like my man Brett here, could possibly love someone who probably doesn't know how to turn that frown upside down, like yourself, El Diablo." Puck finished with a wink at Santana.

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna kick you right in your vagina Noah!" Santana retorted. Brett couldn't help but laugh. Santana and Puck had a love hate relationship. They would go back and forth for days, but if either one needed something the other would help without question.

Just as Puck was about to come up with a witty, or so he thought, comeback when the warning bell rang.

"This was fun Jew boy, we should do it again sometime." Santana said, voice dripping with sarcasm, as she grabbed Brett's hand and started off to her class.

Brett stopped at Santana's class and gave her a quick peck before heading off to his own class.

Santana hated that she didn't have all her classes with Brett. He saved her from having to sit next to randos.

_How is he even in this class?!_ Santana thought as she took her normal seat next to Stoner Brett. Most certainly not the Brett she wants to be around right now.

_What is AP US History even doing for Stoner Brett anyways… and WHAT is that smell? _

Before Santana even knew what had hit her, nausea that's what hit her, she was sprinting out of the classroom to the nearest bathroom.

_Fuck this morning sickness! Ugh, this sucks; I hope Mr. Kidney scrubbed this toilet… Not helping the bulimic cheerleader stereotype am I?.. Well at least weed repulses my kid…_ Santana smiled at her last thought. She didn't even want to think about what Stoner Brett's parents must have to deal with.

Santana pushed herself off the floor and headed over to the sink to rinse her mouth out and straighten herself out.

"Get your shit together Lopez." Santana said throwing herself one last glance in the mirror as she exited the bathroom… Not hearing a toilet flush behind her.

She made her way to her locker, grabbing a piece of gum before heading back to class.

"Miss Lopez, are you alright?" Mrs. Janicek asked.

"Yeah, uhm, Coach Sue new diet isn't really agreeing with me." Santana whispered in her ear.

No one asks questions when Sue is involved.

She spent the rest of class holding her breath and reapplying her vanilla lip balm in hopes of thwarting of the repulsiveness that is Stoner Brett.

The rest of her classes were boring, as usual. She found herself just going threw the motions, counting down until she could see her boyfriend again.

Sugar however did provide some entertainment when she tried to, not so sneakily, bribe Mr. Schue into changing her grade on a test they had taken last week. Schue just put on his uncomfortable face and laughed it off. Sugar didn't laugh however.

Santana could finally relax again when free period rolled around. She spent the 45 minutes helping Brett with his homework and discussing having Maribel help them set up a joint account.

As per usual, Brett forced her to eat. She hadn't hit the stage in her pregnancy yet where she would eat everything in site. She obliged him though, eating everything her shoved in front of her. Berry had been rambling on about what Glee should perform next, while Mike, Puck and Artie got into a mini food fight.

Santana sat with a huge bite of apple in her mouth as she watched Manhands blab. She didn't even hear what Berry was saying, just watching her lips move.

It got Santana to thinking.

_Is this how my kid will see me? Will they totally tune me out when I'm talking to them. Am I gonna be a good mom? _

Brett must have noticed the slightly sad look on Santana's face as he leaned over the table and kissed the tip of her nose, eliciting a gagging sound from Kurt.

Santana couldn't help but wonder what kind of mother she would be as the day progressed. Sitting in classes daydreaming about her own childhood and how she desperately wanted to not be like her parents. She loved her mom, but Maribel didn't really have a nurturing bone in her body. She wanted to be like Susan Pierce. The woman just knew how to be a good mom.

Santana had been so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the final bell of the day ring.

It wasn't until her teacher slammed his desk drawer shut that she moved. She quickly gathered her things and headed out towards the Cheerios locker room.

It was Friday, so everyone had left the school in a rush. There was Cheerios practice and Glee practice after that, but other than that the school was empty.

She picked up her pace as she got about halfway to the locker room, she was going to be late. Funny, she had great luck with being late lately.

She heard a door open as she passed it, but didn't think twice about it until she heard a very familiar voice.

"Lopez, you and your pequeno fetus, in my office. NOW!"

**As always, let me know what you guys think! Any questions or prompt's drop a review or dm, I'll do my best to answer/fill them! **

**P.S. Finally back on track with Mergers and Martyrs!**

**P.P.S. You guys want it, so you shall get it! I'm going to write a G!P Britt story! I have a few ideas floating around in my head already, but if you guys have any idea or prompts, let a sista know! **


	17. It's Cool

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own glee **

"_Lopez, you and your pequeno fetus, in my office. NOW!" _

Paralyzed.

Santana was paralyzed by Sue Sylvester's words.

Santana desperately hoped that it was just her imagination. She had had a long day; it had to be her mind playing tricks on her.

The shrill "NOW!" snapped Santana out of her trance.

Nope. Definitely reality.

She turned on her heel and made her way into the trophy-clad office, silently closing the door behind her, trying to stall for as long as possible.

Keeping her head down she slowly walked to the red folding chair in front of Sue's desk, taking a seat and awaiting what would probably be one of the most degrading moments of her life.

Sue Sylvester does not disappoint.

"Well Sandbags, I see you went and got yourself knocked up. Ken's no doubt; actually surprised it took this long, I mean I can practically smell the fruitfulness coming off you two. With his godlike testosterone levels and your Latina heritage it was only a matter of time before a little bi-racial baby was on its way. And to think, you thought you could hide this from me? Puh-lease! Who do you think was responsible for a one William Jefferson Clinton's being exposed?..."

Santana couldn't bring herself to look up at Sue as she continued her rant.

".. If you tell me you have an appointment to get your sweater puffs checked, then you better have a note from your plastic surgeon! And I know for a fact that Holly Holiday is no plastic surgeon! There are only two lady doctors in this town, one who deals with babies and one who deals with the clap. Both seem to be probable in you case. And don't you even try and make an excuse, Lopez, because your fetus induced vomiting disturbed my daily ninja poop… I mean for God's sake you sounded like a dying whale! Which you basically are from now on, you'll be fat and have no future. Did you learn nothing from Fabray?! From now on I'll be giving all my Cheerios birth control shots myself, not to mention speaking to Figgins about getting chastity belts covered in the budget! Kids these days!"

Sue let out an exaggerated sigh as she finished her tirade, carefully studying the girl in front of her. She looked so young and vulnerable.

_Hell, she is young and vulnerable. _Sue thought to herself. Sighing again Sue put her hard ass mask back on before continuing.

"Well, if you have nothing to say for yourself, leave my office, place your uniforms in your locker. Kitty will take your place as Captain and neck-brace girl will fill Kitty's spot. Now out you go." Sue said putting her glasses and picking up her copy of Glenn Beck's most recent book.

Santana didn't really feel anything as she got up from her chair and left Sue's office without a word. She mostly felt numb, but a little part of her felt relieved.

As Santana walked in a daze towards the Cheerios locker room she couldn't help but feel confused by her own emotions. Here she was, getting kicked off of a squad she had worked so hard to be part of to begin with. She had given up her weekends, her favorite foods and even a little bit of her humanity to be Sue Sylvester's "head bitch", and it had all been taken away from her in a matter of minutes. But it didn't really bother her. It didn't bother her because she realized she would give up all of that and more for her child, and that put a smile on her face.

After changing into a pair of jeans and a loose fitting top and cleaning out her Cheerios locker Santana made her way towards McKinley's indoor pool. She had time to kill, now that she didn't have Cheerios practice, and the women's water polo team had all been suspended, something having to do with a fight club, Santana didn't really know but it meant that the pool was open. If there was an open pool, her boyfriend would more then likely be in it.

Sure enough he was. Santana took a seat on the bleachers as she watched Brett swim laps in his swim cap and tight swimming shorts; she was definitely a fan of those.

Santana loved watching Brett swim like this. He wasn't racing or anything, just swimming at a steady pace, gliding through the water. He looked so relaxed and natural in the pool, almost as much so as when he danced. Santana envied him a little for it, she was never happy cheerleading, she hated it in fact. Looking back on it now she only did it for the popularity, its not like she wanted to be a professional cheerleader, or God forbid, Sue Sylvester. She really didn't have a clue what she wanted to be, actually. She figured her career options were a little limited now due to the whole 'You've got a kid' thing. As long as she had Brett, though, she'd be good.

"Hey!" Santana screeched as water hit her in the face.

"Hay's for horses!" Brett smiled mischievously from where he was wading by the side of the pool.

"Smartass! Keep that water in the pool fish boy, you're going to ruin my hair." Santana countered.

Brett grinned at her, but suddenly scrunched his eyebrows and cocked his head to the left in confusion.

"Don't you have practice? Why are you in normal people clothes?" Brett asked as he pulled himself out of the pool.

Santana handed Brett his towel as she stood and took a deep breath, "Well, I don't have practice because I am no longer on the Cheerios, hence the lack of uniform."

Brett stopped rubbing the towel over his hair as he stared at Santana.

"What?.. What happened?"

"Well, Sue found out about the whole pregnancy thing and kicked me off." Santana said nonchalantly.

Brett placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay? Why are you not freaking out?"

Santana chuckled at that. Her boyfriend looked worried by the fact she wasn't throwing a fit over the whole thing.

Santana took grabbed his hands and swung them lightly in-between their bodies as she spoke, "Well, some things are more important than Sue's Cheerios. I was going to get kicked off eventually… It's better that it happened now anyways. I can focus on other things."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Brett asked innocently.

Santana looked down at their hands as she smiled bashfully, "Like the baby… and you." Santana said as she looked up at her boyfriend through her thick lashes.

Brett beamed at the Latina's words. He let go of her hands and circled his arms around her waist pulling him into her as he leaned down and kissed her.

It started off innocent. That lasted for about thirty seconds before Santana snaked her arms around his neck and swiped her tongue over his bottom lip, totally disregarding the fact that he still had water all over his half naked body.

Brett hadn't forgotten though as he pulled away from her, slowly breaking the kiss.

"San, I'm getting you all wet." Brett said as he looked down at his girlfriend, who still had her eyes closed.

"Wanky." Santana said with a smirk as she slowly opened her eyes to stare into the ocean blues that she loved so much.

Brett cleared his throat at her words. His swim shorts felt a little tighter the thought of getting Santana 'all wet'.

Santana didn't miss how Brett lowered his towel to cover his crotch.

_Well all right, all right. _Santana thought as a devilish smirk took over her face.

"Say, B, why don't you and I skip glee today… start our weekend a few hours early.." Santana paused as she licked her lips.

"I could start my focusing on you. What do you say?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Meet me at the car in five!" Brett said as he took off towards the locker room, leaving Santana standing in the same spot.

She looked on with an amused smile until Brett lost his footing causing a look of panic to spread across Santana's face.

A "I'm good" was heard as she lost sight of him as he ran into the locker room.

_Damn right you're good. _Santana thought to herself as she made her way towards her car.

"I swear if my mother is home…" Santana mumbled to herself as she got into her car, already planning all the ways she planned to 'focus' on Brett when they got home.

**Well kids, you know the deal! Review! I think y'all are gon like next chapter ;)**


	18. Warm Pools and Cold Showers

**I'm hoping a few of my more risqué readers will enjoy this chapter. Hint: This fic is now rated M! ;) *****gasps***** **

**Also real quick, I'm glad someone picked up on the "neck-brace girl". I couldn't agree more about her being the only consistent thing in Season 4! LOL**

**I don't own Glee **

"Mr. Schue, I'm not waiting any longer! They aren't here, and we are wasting time. Obviously they have found something more important to them than glee!" Rachel Berry blabbed from her seat in the front row of the choir room.

"Well, we have waited for fifteen minutes.." Mr. Schuster said pondering if he should wait any longer.

"My bro and his she-devil look to be no shows so can we get a move on, I've got a fine ass honey meeting me at Breadstix in an hour." Puck said as he smirked and high-fived Artie.

"All right, I guess your right. So today's lesson will be-" Schue started but was suddenly cut off by Mercedes.

"Oh, hold up! Has anyone seen JBI's twitter blog?" Mercedes sounded shocked, causing everyone to pull out their phones.

After a few seconds a collective gasp could be heard around the choir.

Now William Schuster held himself above all the high school gossip, but he was only human.

"What is it, guys?" Schue asked, thoroughly intrigued by what had gotten Rachel Berry to finally shut up.

Finn was the first to speak "It says here that Santana wasn't at Cheerios practice and her captains locker has been cleaned out." Face scrunching up in confusion. "Wait, how did he even get into the Cheerios locker room?"

Finn's question fell on deaf ears as Sam spoke up, "That's probably why they aren't here. I bet Santana is super upset."

"That is a perfect explanation Sam. We all know how much Santana loves the Cheerios, she is probably crying as we speak-"

"Wait, Santana has tear ducts?" Tina interjected, earning a giggle from Kurt.

"As I was saying, she is probably an emotional wreck. Brett is being a dutiful boyfriend and consoling her right now!" Rachel finished with a pleased look, like she ad solved a mystery.

Oh, Brett was most definitely consoling his girlfriend.

"Oh y-yes B, harder!" Santana gasped as Brett rammed into her.

"You like that?! I bet you do!" Brett said as he sped up his upward thrusts as fast as he could while maintaining his footing in the slippery shower.

"Yeah, oh yeah, I fucking love it B! Right there baby ohhh ohhh" Santana said as Brett hit that spot inside her over and over again. Shower sex had always been awesome, but to Santana this was by far the best yet.

Brett nearly came on the spot when he lifted his head out of the crook of Santana's neck to look down at where he was sliding in and out of Santana. His member coated in Santana's wetness was always a sight to see, but the added wetness from the shower was a bonus.

A throaty moan from Santana caused him to look up at her just in time to see her eyes roll back. He felt her insides tighten around his shaft as her legs tightened around his waist, causing his own eyes to loose focus.

"Uh, San you're so tight baby. You feel so good!" Brett said as he sped up just a little more as he rested his head against Santana's shoulder.

All he got in response was Santana moaning his name as she came, hard, around him. He slowed his pace as she rode out her orgasm. He knew exactly what he was doing as he slowly thrusted in and out, grinding his hips a little as Santana wiggled in his grasps, quickly building up to another orgasm.

Brett moaned as he heard Santana let out a little squeak and felt her tighten around him for the second time in a matter of minutes. He couldn't hold back anymore as he buried himself deep inside of his girlfriend and moaned into her shoulder as he let himself go, shooting his cum deep inside of her.

Both were breathing heavy as they came down from their orgasms, Brett's head still nuzzled into Santana's shoulder with Santana's arms hooked around his neck.

"Damn, B. I can't fucking breath." Santana heaved as she let out a content sigh.

"I think it's from all the steam." Brett said with a grin as he looked up at Santana.

Santana giggled as she ran her fingertips through Brett's wet hair "Oh, Brett Pierce, ever the modest one."

"Bragging is not very becoming, San." Brett flashed her his charming smile.

Santana stopped giggling as she leaned down next to his ear, "Oh, I think it is very be-CUM-ing." Brett shivered, and not because the water had turned cold.

"Miss Lopez, who knew you had such a foul mouth?" Brett countered.

"Oh I think you knew when you had me bent over my desk about thirty minutes ago." Santana said with a devilish smirk.

Brett was momentarily frozen as he remembered the desk incident.

_So hot._

"Oh yeah, I remember now, you said something like 'Oh yeah B, you're so big, you fill me up so good. Y-Yeah-YES'" Brett said in a high pitched voice that was meant to mimic Santana.

Santana giggled "Damn right I did! Now put me down, it's cold and you need to shower, you smell like chlorine!"

Brett kissed Santana's shoulder quickly before pulling out of her, earning a moan from both of them, and slowly setting Santana down. When Santana finally was able to stand on her still shaking legs she moved behind Brett, to avoid the cold water.

Brett turned to face her and kissed her deeply. Santana bit down on Brett's lower lip lightly, eliciting a groan from the blonde boy, and swiped her tongue over his lip as if to soothe the pain.

Santana grinned as she pulled away from the kiss and pushed Brett lightly, causing him to end up right under the stream of now cold water.

"Hey, it's cold!" Brett protested as he tried to make his way back over to Santana, but was held at arms length.

Santana smirked as she kept her hand up but moved to step out of the shower.

"Cold shower might do you good, huh big boy?!" Santana giggled and Brett looked confused. Then it hit him.

With a groan her looked down. That cold shower would do him good.

Brett let out a sigh as he stood under the cold shower and washed his hair and body, waiting for his little buddy to go back to being little, not that it was ever little to begin with.

Brett couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread across his face as he thought back on his recent activities. That didn't last for long, when suddenly a thought hit him.

_Maribel is going to kill me when she gets this month's water bill! _

**Hope you guys liked it *blushes*! Let me know what you think! **

**Sidenote: I've started a new fic, It's called "Better Than Any Award". Stop by and let me know what you think! **


	19. And So It Begins

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee. **

As soon as Santana walked into McKinley on Monday she immediately wished she could rewind time and live the weekend over and over again. She and Brett hadn't left the house all weekend. They had done their chores, some studying, watched movies and made love all weekend. Maribel had flown out Saturday morning to go to a conference in Milwaukee, which resulted in some awesome kitchen counter sex for the teens. But, alas, Monday morning had come way to quickly.

Santana felt like the entire school was staring at her, which they were. Brett must have felt her uneasiness as he squeezed the hand he was holding gently. The gesture made Santana hold her head up a little higher.

_I'm not even remotely showing, they can't know. Head up, you're still HBIC!_

The entire school had no doubt already have heard of her dismissal from the Cheerios, but no one knew for what reason. Santana would just have to make something up, because she was definitely not ready to deal with the backlash that would no doubt come with being a teen mom at McKinley.

She figured she would have a little time to come up with a reason as to getting kicked off the Cheerios, but apparently Jacob Ben Israel had other plans.

"Santana, is it true that you were kicked off the Cheerios because of your luscious lady lumps popped? " Jacob asked thrusting a microphone in Santana's face, causing Brett to go tense beside her. Santana quirked up an eyebrow at the question, actually finding a little bit funny.

_Out of all the possibilities he goes with a busted implant?_

"No comment Jewfro, now out my way, I've got class!" Santana said as she slammed her locker shut and pushed past the Hebrew Perez Hilton, never letting go of Brett's hand.

When they reached Santana's class Brett pulled her into a tight hug while whispering "Are you okay?"

Santana nodded against his shoulder squeezing him tight.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just annoyed." Santana lied. She was actually totally scared that everyone would find out. Brett was always so worried about her, and he had a test today. No need for him to focus on her when he should be focusing on other things.

Brett pulled away from the hug and placed a reverent kiss on her temple, "See you during free period. I love you."

Santana smiled up at him, "Love you too, B."

Santana sat through her classes not paying attention at all. She was in her head, totally ignoring the blabbering teachers and the staring classmates. She was trying to figure out what she was going to do when people found out the real reason Sue had kicked her off the Cheerios. The last thing she wanted was to end up like Quinn, losing her social status, but Santana realized that that was a very likely possibility. She would have to talk about the action plan with Brett. Once she had one.

Brett on the other hand was struggling with his own inner monologue. He was trying really hard to focus on his geography test, but he was getting distracted by his emotions.

Brett felt angry. He hadn't recognized the feeling at first, as he's usually to busy being a happy-go-lucky guy. Santana carries ALL of the anger for the couple most times, but right now he was feeling it. And hard.

He was angry at Jacob Ben Israel. He wasn't mad at the questions, Brett was used to JBI's ridiculous and offensive questions, but what he did while asking the question. Brett couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of anger that came over him when he thought of the way Jacob nearly smacked Santana in the face with the microphone. He had tensed up and had to fight the urge to shove Jacob away from of his girlfriend. Brett was actually a little surprised when Santana didn't make any violent moves toward the boy, usually she would smack him with the offending item or make a comment about where he could shove his microphone.

Brett managed to get through the test, he doubted he did well, but you can't blame a guy expecting a baby to be all there mentally. Brett didn't like feeling angry, and he didn't have a clue as to why all of the sudden he was so mad. He just wanted to see Santana.

Their free period couldn't come soon enough.

Brett met Santana in the back of the library as per usual and explained how he couldn't focus in his classes because he was so distracted by his newfound anger.

Santana had sat there quietly and listened intently, but on the inside her heart was melting.

Santana grabbed Brett's hands and gave him a peck on the lips before breaking out into a full-blown smile.

"B, I don't think you're necessarily angry. I think you're just being protective. It's natural. "

Brett looked at her weird as if asking her to explain further.

"What I'm saying is that what Jacob did made you mad because he showed aggression towards me, whether on purpose or not, and it set off your protective instincts. You saw him as a threat to me and our baby. It's be weird if you didn't feel some type a way!" Santana explained.

"Oh… okay. It's weird though. I've never wanted to actually be violent towards someone before." Brett said.

"As long as you don't act on it, you'll be fine. Get used to it B, cause you're gonna feel it for the rest of your life." Santana said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Brett said as he kissed Santana on the nose earning a giggle form the Latina.

"I'm always right, B! You know this already! Speaking of being right, how was the test?"

"Uh… I think I did alright. It was hard to focus, but I don't think I failed." Brett shrugged "How were your classes?"

Santana huffed before answering, "Ehh, it was whatever. I tried not to think about the whole Cheerios' thing. I mean, it's nice being able to wear jeans because they keep these classrooms so damn cold, but I could literally feel the stares. Don't even get me started on the glee club! In history Sugar was mugging me so hard. I honestly didn't know she could concentrate so hard on something that wasn't cash, but there she was trying to look into my soul. It was weird. We need to figure out a game plan on when we are going to tell people and how." Santana said.

Brett was just about to respond when a third voice joined the conversation.

"I can help you with that." A voice said, dripping in sarcasm.

It's surprising that neither teen got whiplash from how fast they turned their heads in the voices direction. Finding a short blonde in a Cheerios outfit coming out from behind one of the bookcases.

"Oh, uhm, hey we were talking about..uhm.. uh.. A new glee number! Yeah, you know how hard song selection is." Brett tried to cover, to no avail.

"Cut the shit, Ken! I know about your little 'Crackercan', and I want to make deal." Kitty Wilde said with an unimpressed look.

**Wonder what kind of deal Kitty wants to make? Lol okay you know what to do, Read and Review! **

**Also Better Than Any Award has been updated! **


End file.
